


Taken By A Stranger

by Too_busy_writing_fanfic_for_your_shit



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abduction, Brainwashing, Child Marriage, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Gang Violence, Innocent Frank Iero, Italian Mafia, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Mpreg, Organized Crime, Rape, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_busy_writing_fanfic_for_your_shit/pseuds/Too_busy_writing_fanfic_for_your_shit
Summary: Fifteen year old Frank Keep was just trying to have a nice evening out with his family when he was abducted by and forced to marry twenty four year old Italian-American mafia boss Gerard Way. Eventual Frerard.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya lads, it's Lily and welcome to my fic. Couple of things to note about this story;  
> Number One: I've tried to stay as true to the Mafia lifestyle as I could but due to having never been involved with organised crime on any level (let alone the Mafia) or knowing anyone that is/was, there may be a few inaccuracies, as well as a lot of creative licence. Sorry.  
> Number Two: Forced marriages are completely and utterly disgusting and I do not condone them. At all. Neither do i condone gangs, violence, rape or abduction.  
> Number Three: As you will know from the tags this story is incredibly dark and there is Mpreg. If these types of fanfictions aren't your thing, don't read this story.  
> Number Four: I do not own MCR, the only thing I own is the plotline.  
> Lily <3

Three men lurked inconspicuously in the shadows. They were, of course, the infamous twenty four year old Mafia boss Gerard Way, his brother and advisor, Mikey Way, and the underboss to Gerard, Bob Bryar.

The boss supposed that it had become somewhat of a tradition in the Italian-American Mafia, to go hunting around busy areas around the city at dusk, looking for people who caught their eye to abduct and force into marriage with them. It sounded cruel but they were in the Mafia, they were supposed to be cruel. It was more fun that way, and besides the "victim" always ended up happy in the end. Broken; yes, brainwashed even, but happy nonetheless. 

Gerard had never been that interested in finding a husband before, and at this stage of his "career" did not see the point or the necessity of settling down and starting a family, but his brother and a number of his henchmen had all found wives this way and it had gained them instant respect. For some reason, and Gerard could not quite fathom why, having a spouse that had been taken by force in the Mafia was the height of fashion. It guaranteed you respect, as Gerard *demanded* respect from his men as their boss and therefore superior.

So that was how Gerard and his two most trustworthy henchmen had ended up wandering the streets every evening for four months trying to find him a suitable husband. Gerard was infamously picky, he was expecting sheer perfection and would not settle for anything less, which was partially why it was taking so long for him to settle down with someone. When Bryar had asked him what he was looking for in a partner he had responded with:  
"Someone young, innocent. Definitely a virgin. Short and slim, and as pure as that very water you're drinking."

His men were at a loss as to how they were supposed to find all those qualities in a person from just a glance on the street, but no same person who valued their life would ever question Gerard.

Then, the twenty four year old saw something that sparked his interest. A family of three walking down the opposite side of the street. The son, who was walking slightly behind his parents, looked perfect. He was very young, Gerard placed him about fourteen or fifteen. He was short and slim with rich brown hair. The Mafia boss could see the purity and innocence in the boys hazel eyes, and he would be willing to bet millions of dollars (quite literally - Gerard was a very rich man) that he was a virgin. He watched the family walk down the street, and just as they were about to turn the corner Gerard barked out a command to his henchmen. "Wait."

Gerard poked his head around the corner and watched as the family walked a little further down the road towards a restaurant.

"Follow"

The three criminals followed the three family members down the street , being careful to create enough space between the two parties that it didn't look suspicious. They followed them until they turned into a pizzeria at the end of the road. Gerard turned to his brother and underboss. 

"Him. I want him."

Bob and Mikey exchanged a look of alarm. After four months of searching, they hadn't expected it to end quite so abruptly. Bob was the first to speak up.

"Sir, are you sure?"

Gerard rolled his eyes.

"Of course I'm sure! Honestly Bob, do you really think that I've searched tirelessly day-in and day-out for months on end to be not sure?"

"No sir, Sorry sir." Bryar replied. The Mafia boss clicked his tongue and nodded his head in acknowledgement of the apology, only to then lose himself in thoughts of the gorgeous boy who he was sure would be his fiancé by the end of the night.

"That boy, that boy... He's stunning. Those hazel eyes matched with the chocolate coloured hair...the very image of perfection." Gerard began to pace back and forth, talking more to himself than to Bryar and the younger Way. Then,he turned to his accompaniments.

"I must have him. You will take him as soon as he leaves the restaurant and bring him to me." 

Gerard's younger brother and advisor looked simultaneously sceptical and slightly worried. 

"Sir, he looks really young, and he's with his family. Do you not want someone a little older, more experienced? Besides, it'll be a miracle if no one notices us taking him considering his age and how busy it is tonight, and even if we do succeed in getting him his family will look for him and almost certainly get the media involved. If he gets found it will mean that everything our family has worked for over the years, our empire, will be completely destroyed."

Mikey knew he was treading a fine line with his brother, but he physically couldn't understand how any of this was going to work. The logistics of it were almost impossible, and the kids age would make it extremely difficult to keep him. Kidnap anyone over the age of eighteen and the media couldn't care less, but as soon as anyone aged seventeen or below goes missing the press come out in full force, armed with a barrage of local do-gooders looking for the child. Not to mention the fact that it would be very hard trying to find him a wedding suit. Perhaps, if worst came to worst, they could play him off as a ring-bearer or something so the tailor wouldn't get too suspicious, but still, it's an inconvenience Mikey didn't want to be dealing with, and he knew his older brother well enough how to know that *he* sure as hell wouldn't deal with it, even if it was his wedding. 

Gerard took a step towards his brother, clenching his fists.

"You seem to think, little brother, that just because you're my family I'm going to let you get away with murder, pardon the irony, in which case you are soorley mistaken. In my eyes you are just another henchman, blood relative or not, and so the same rules apply to you as to everyone else. You follow my orders and you don't question me, do I make myself clear?" 

Mikey gulped and nodded. The crime leader took a few steps away and addressed both of his henchmen.

"I'm going to go and get the car. You two watch the restaurant and be prepared to attack at all times. Understand?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Yes, sir."  
//  
Meanwhile, Frank Anthony Iero was sat between his mother and his father in a local pizzeria, completely oblivious to the fact that three members of the Mafia were currently planning to abduct him. 

"Frank, I couldn't help noticing that you chose the vegetarian option. Any particular reason for this, or did you just fancy a change from the usual?" Frank SR was peering at his son over his large spectacles, testing his only child. The younger Frank shifted uncomfortable beneath his father's gaze.

"Well...I don't like that animals are being killed so we can eat, when there are other perfectly good alternatives."

The older scoffed. "Nonsense Frank, you are a growing boy, you need your protein!"

Frank's mother, Linda, patted her husband's arm as their food arrived. "Let's change the subject dear, shall we?"

"Certainly. Frank, how are your studies going?" The aforementioned waited until he had finished chewing his pizza to respond.

"Very well, thank you. I had all As on my last report card." 

Frank SR's previously evaporated grin returned. "Well done son that is excellent news, wonderful."

But Frank wasn't listening to his father's praise. He had become somewhat fixated on a rather expensive looking black car with darkened windows parked outside the pizzaria. Ever since it had arrived, Frank had had the eerie feeling that he was being watched.   
//  
Gerard, on the other hand, was sat inside said car, watching the restaurant intensely,. He would not be assisting in the initial kidnap; instead he would be comforting the boy in the back of the car.

He could see the boy inside the pizzeria, who, in a matter of days, would become his husband. He watched him as his glance occasionally flickered towards the car, back to his food, and then back to the car with a puzzled look in his eyes. Gerard smiled as the boy repeated the familiar action, and then watched as the family asked for the bill.   
//  
The Iero family had eaten, paid for their meal and were now making their way back home, Frank SR and Linda leading the way, their son following dutifully behind. They had barely even taken three steps from the restaurant when the boy felt something that felt like a small bouncy ball hit the back of his head and then bounce off again. He turned around to see what had hit him and unknowingly, unwittingly and unforeseeably fell straight into the three mafiosos trap.

Suddenly he was grabbed by two men in dark suits, a hand covering his mouth and a gun pressed into his back. He tried to scream but the man pressed his hand further against his mouth, silencing him. He struggled in the two criminals arms but they were both so much stronger than him that his efforts were futile. 

"Don't struggle" ordered the muscular blonde man. "Or we'll shoot you." 

Frank was dragged to the car he had seen earlier. The last thing heard before the door slammed shut and he was locked inside was his mother screaming his name.

"You could've been a little more discreet!" Gerard barked at his henchmen. "Half the fucking street saw you!" The two men muttered their apologies respectively and their boss hummed in response.

Frank, meanwhile, was going out of his mind with fear. He was having a panic attack in the back of the car as it sped away from the scene, sobbing and screaming as he pounded on the window. 

"Hey, shhh, baby, don't do that." One of the mysterious men with their dark suits grabbed his fists and placed a kiss on each one of them. Frank flinched away violently. The boy was naive at best, but he had seen enough news programmes to know what happened in abduction cases like these. He was going to be raped, murdered, and then dumped rather unceremoniously into the nearest river. He caught sight of the man's holster, which, it had to be said, was very extravagant and filled with expensive knifes, daggers and guns, much grander than that of his two counterparts, and burst into tears again.

"Please don't hurt me, please don't, I don't w-want to die!" The boy pleaded, coughing and hiccuping in between his sobs. The gangster smiled slightly and caressed the youngsters soft hand.

"Shhh, I'm not going to hurt you baby." He soothed.

"Come here." He patted the seat next to him and Frank scooted over. He wasn't entirely comfortable with the man's overly touchy-feely manner, or the pet names, but he seemed kind and he was very comforting, so Frank went to him. 

"What's your name sweetheart?"

"I'm F-frank" 

"And I'm Gerard. How very lovely to meet you Frank, albeit in slightly unconventional circumstances." 

Frank let out a shaky giggle through his tears and Gerard felt his heart pang. 

"Tell me Frank, how old are you?" Was the next question

"Fif-" a hiccup, "Fifteen." 

Gerard smiled again. "How young. I am twenty four." 

Frank nodded. "Where are you taking me?" He wondered.

"To my house." The man, Gerard, replied. He wasn't very elaborate and Frank, ever polite, was scared of coming across as nosey, and so did not press the subject. 

"What are you p-planning to d-do with me?" He asked instead, fear lacing his words.

"We'll talk more when we get there. But i promise I wont hurt you baby, I promise." Gerard placed a hand on Frank's thigh and rubbed softly with his thumb. "Look, we're nearly there now."

Frank gasped as he followed where Gerard's finger was pointing and looked out of the window. He wasn't sure if they were in the same town, city, or even state, but what he did know was that they were most certainly in an upper-class area. Huge mansions lined the streets, each one seemingly bigger and grander than the one before it. Frank had guessed from his kidnapper's slow, steady way of speaking that he was posh, if not posh than certainly not deprived, but he had never guessed this. The man must be loaded if he could afford to live in a place like this. 

The car stopped outside the biggest house yet, and Gerard smirked at Frank's amazement. 

"Bit bigger than you're used to?" He asked. The fifteen year old nodded in wide-eyed wonder. Gerard opened the door and took Frank's hand. 

"Come with me, baby." He said. "We have a lot to discuss."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank arrives at Gerard's house and Gerard tells him about their wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again lovelies. I'm off school all this week so I'll try to update as much as possible but I'm going on holiday on Wednesday so hopefully I can update this if I've got wifi, but if not then I'm coming back on Saturday so I'll be able to update then. Thank you so much for your support it really does mean a lot to me.  
> Lily <3

The first thing Frank noticed about his abducter's house, apart from the fact that it was so large you could comfortably fit a family of twenty five in there, was that there was weapons everywhere. The kitchen, living rooms, dining rooms, bedrooms, library, even the hallways, were all lined with assorted weaponry and guns. Gerard had told him that it was a "safety precaution", but a safety precaution against what exactly? Frank's best guess what that such a beautiful, expensive looking house was often target for robberies and break-ins.

"I don't...I don't mean to be rude..." Frank started nervously as his abducter lead him up the grand, central staircase. Gerard turned to look at him, smiling at the boys polite nervousness.

"But...H-how can..." He tried to stop his stutter and started again. 

"How can you afford all of this? Everything looks so expensive!"

Gerard cupped the fifteen year olds cheek and stroked his thumb across it. 

"I'm the boss of the Mafia, honey. Money practically grows on trees for me." 

Frank's eyes widened. "Boss of the M-mafia?"

Gerard chuckled. "Yes. But don't worry baby, I'm only a dick to my henchmen who irritate me, and to people who get in my way. Certainly not to people as..." He went down a step, just above where Frank was standing, and looked the boy up and down. "As gorgeous as you are." 

He smirked at Frank's blush and clear uncomfortableness before turning back around and continuing to ascend the stairs. 

"Why me?" Frank blurted out before he could stop himself. Gerard turned around again, slowly.

"Excuse me?" He leant against the banister and raised an eyebrow. Frank tried to backtrack. He was scared he had now angered his kidnapper. 

"Why did you take me? You're in the Mafia, there must be kids from your rival gangs or from people you hate. Why not kidnap them for like, revenge?"

Gerard walked down to Frank again, this time going down to the same step that he was on. He placed one hand on the boys hip and the other on the back of his head, tilting it back slightly and bending down so that their lips were almost touching. Frank whimpered and was visibly shaking from fright. 

"Let's get one thing straight, baby doll." Gerard murmured. His lips were just inches from Frank's. "I do not have...Rivals. I am the most powerful man in the country, despite what politicians might tell you, and I have killed people in such horrific ways that such a pure... Innocent mind like yours couldn't even dream them up, let alone imagine someone capable of them."

Frank was crying from fear now. 

"Please don't hurt me! Please, I'm sorry I made you angry I didn't mean to, just please, please don't hurt me." He pleaded through his tears.

"Shhh," Gerard moved his lips down to the boys neck now, still not quite kissing it but just tickling it slightly every time he spoke. 

"You didn't make me angry." He rubbed his hip reassuringly.

"There are people I want dead Frankie, and they're gonna die. I run this place, I've got a fucking empire baby doll. Anyone who tries to threaten me, or my family, or my gang, dies as slowly or as painfully as I see fit. So to answer your question, I couldn't have kidnapped a child from one of my rivals because I killed them all long before they had a chance to procreate, thank God." 

The man concluded his speech by placing a light kiss on Frank's neck. Frank gasped. 

"Now, no more questions until we get to my room. We have a lot to discuss and only a little time to do it in. It's already half past midnight; you must be exhausted."

Frank nodded as he was lead, rather hurriedly up the stairs and into the largest room on that floor. The bed, situated in the middle of the room, was the largest four-poster Frank had ever seen. The sheets were rather plain, just a simple black and grey combination, and the rest of the room wasn't much different. It was, like the rest of the house and indeed everything the man seemed to own, magnificent.

Frank suddenly came to the realisation that while he had been awestruck by his surroundings, he had forgotten that just a few hours ago he had been abducted and brutally snatched from his family. That this man, however kind and strangely... Passionate and romantic he seemed, had abducted him and still not told him why. He could be forced into slavery, or prostitution, or perhaps even murdered. Gerard had told him that he wouldn't hurt him, but that didn't mean that someone else wouldn't. His mother would be getting hysterical by now. One thought lead to another and soon the fifteen year old found himself a snivelling mess in the middle of the room.

Gerard was pulling back the curtains surrounding the bed. 

"Come sit here sweetheart and we'll talk." He patted a spot on the bed and frowned when Frank didn't respond.

"Baby?" He turned around to see the boy crying, almost sobbing into his hands. 

"Oh, Frankie." He walked over to him and pulled him into a tight hug, letting him cry into his shirt.

"Shhh, baby boy." He rubbed his back soothingly. It was then that Gerard realised Frank's head barely even touched the bottom of his chest. He must surpass the boy for height by at least a foot. 

"What's wrong cutiepie?" He wiped Frank's tears from under his eyes. "Why the tears?"

Frank hiccuped softly. "I m-miss my family. They'll be so worried they won't know where I am. Please let me go, please, I won't tell anyone anything, just please let me go back. They don't have any other children - I'm an only child." He looked up at Gerard now with big, tearful, hazel eyes that made the Mafia bosses heart melt. "Please let me go home."

Gerard signed and hugged Frank closer to him. "I'm afraid I can't do that." He whispered. Frank let out a little sob and involuntarily nuzzled closer to Gerard. For some reason, he trusted this stranger. Yes he was the boss of the Mafia, and yes he had kidnapped him, but he was so kind and caring and soft that it was hard for someone as impressionable and naive as Frank not to trust him. 

"I'm really scared." He whimpered.

"You have nothing to be scared of." The twenty four year old reasured, kissing the boys lips softly. 

"Now, honey, I understand why you're frightened and that you have a lot of questions, but it's really late and I really need to talk to you tonight, so I need you to come and sit down for me so I can explain some things to you and answer your questions properly, ok?" 

Frank rubbed at his eyes and nodded, perching on the dully coloured bed. Gerard smiled and ran a hand through the fifteen year olds soft brown hair before sitting down opposite him. He took Frank's hand in his and stroked it slightly, deliberating upon how to approach the subject of their upcoming wedding (that the boy didn't know about yet and would likely be distraught at when he found out.) 

"Frank..." he began, still stroking across the boys left hand, trying to picture what his multi-millon dollar wedding ring would look like around his ring finger. "I mentioned previously that I am in the Mafia, did I not?"

Frank nodded apprehensively.

"What do you know about the Mafia, sweetheart?"

"Umm, well... I know that you kill people..."

Gerard chuckled. "Yes that's quite right, we do. Anything else?"

"And I know that...It runs in families."

"Clever boy, well done. Is that all?"

Frank thought for a second before nodding. 

"Ok, do you know anything about traditions in the Mafia?"

"No," Frank said, slightly ashamed. He'd only known this man for a few hours and he already looked like an idiot. "Sorry." He added, a blush creeping into his cheeks.

"It's alright baby, you don't need to apologize. It means that I get to talk for longer, which is great for me but I'm afraid it might bore you to tears darling, in which case I should be the one apologizing."

Frank giggled and Gerard smiled at the childlike innocence of it. He'd never get tired of hearing that sound. He composed himself slightly and remembered what he was trying to do here, and the fact that it was nearing the early hours of the morning and the poor kid was probably exhausted.

"In the Mafia sweetheart, and in families that are closely associated with us, we don't have the type of conventional weddings that you're familiar with. We either have arranged marriages, which is what I plan to do with my children, or we have forced marriages. What that means is that we go out around busy areas at the busiest time of day, and when we find someone that we think is right for us we kidnap them and we force them to marry us. That's um...That's what I did with you, honey."

Frank blinked. "You...What?"

"We're getting married baby. Two weeks from now, the 18th to be exact."

"But, but.... I'm only fifteen! You can't get married until your eighteen!"

"I'm the boss of the Mafia sweetheart, matters of the law don't really bother me."

"It's not that easy though, you can't just lie. You need birth certificates to prove it."

"Those can be easily faked if it came to it. Besides, I know the minister. I don't have to prove anything to anyone regarding your age."

Frank sighed. He knew he was fighting a losing battle but he could not, would not, let himself just be forced into this without putting up a fight first, even if it was a fight with the boss of the Italian-American Mafia.

"Well then what if I mess up the vows, or refuse to sign the marriage certificate. The marriage wouldn't be legally recognised."

Gerard rolled his eyes. He wasn't annoyed, not really. In fact he found the whole thing rather adorable, that Frank was an innocent, meek little thing but then could turn into an indignant, stroppy teenager when pushed, he was merely trying to exert his power over the boy. 

"All my henchmen will be present at our wedding and they'll all be armed. I wouldn't mess anything up on purpose if I were you."

Frank's eyes widened in fear and he nodded. He would've cried but it hadn't all sunk in yet; being abducted by the boss of the Mafia, being told that you'll never see your friends and family again and then being told that you have to marry aforementioned kidnapper was a lot of information to digest in a matter of hours. 

"Oh, and another thing, after we get married a few things are going to change. I won't beat you, however if you talk back to me or disobey me I will hit you. Nothing too hard, just a simple slap on the cheek should do it, but you have to learn to serve me and to obey me, and if tonight's anything to go by I think you'll need a little training. I also expect you to take full care of any children that should come along the way. I'm a busy man Frank, I don't have time to be running after a bunch of little kids."

Something then occured to Gerard, something he hadn't previously taken into consideration.

"I assume you can carry children, correct?"

Frank nodded in confirmation.

"Good. Speaking of which, as I mentioned before my family and my business requires me to have very traditional values, despite being gay, and that also includes sex. I must admit I am no virgin, but now we are engaged it's only right that we abstain from sex until marriage."

He grinned and winked at Frank.

"We'll save that for the wedding night, baby"

Frank shook his head vigorously, an act Gerard chose to ignore.

"I think that's all I needed to tell you tonight, cutie. If you don't have any questions, I can show you to your room if you like."

"Wait," 

Gerard turned around to see a very scared looking Frank still sat on his bed. 

"What if I don't want to have sex with you?"

He sighed in pity. "Then I'll force it on you, baby. I'm bigger and stronger than you are, I can easily overpower you. And like I said before honey, you have to learn that I'm in charge here, not you. Now c'mon, you need your rest."

Frank followed Gerard out of his bedroom and down the hallway a little bit, into the second largest bedroom on that floor. It was almost identical to Gerard's, only slightly more bare and with a smaller bed. 

"I'm sure you'll find this quite comfortable for the next few weeks. I'll leave you some privacy now to get ready for bed, and here-"

He passed Frank a spare toothbrush seemingly from out of nowhere. Frank could only guess where it had come from, it was clearly new as it still had the packaging on. 

"You can use that to brush your teeth."

"Thank you"

"It's no trouble." He leant down to kiss Frank's forehead as the boy cringed. "Goodnight, baby."

A little while later, Frank was lying in bed contemplating the events of the evening. Yesterday he had just been a normal fifteen year old boy, and yet in the space of about five hours his life had changed drastically. He was now engaged against his will to the boss of the Mafia, and expected to tend to his every demand and have his babies. While he had been able to hold it together relatively well in front of Gerard, now he was alone with only his thoughts to occupy him in the dark, the tears started flowing freely. He cried for the life he had lost, for his parents who he was sure would now be in an inconsolable state, and for the children that would be born into this mess against his wishes, growing up in a Mafia family with a father who would be too busy murdering, torturing and fatally wounding to pay any attention to them.

Meanwhile, after thanking his brother and Bob for assisting him in the events of the evening and giving the latter instructions on where to ditch the car in case anyone had noted down the number plate (they had caused quite a scene when they'd taken Frank), Gerard was finally making his way to bed.

As he passed the door to Frank's bedroom he hovered outside it slightly, he wasn't sure why, it was just an impulse that he had, knowing that his future husband was sleeping behind it. Only, it didn't sound very much like Frank was sleeping. Soft sobs and sniffles floated out of the room, heart breaking little cries of helplessness. Gerard frowned and opened the door instinctively, walking over to Frank's bed.

"I'm sorry," The boy cried . "I'm sorry, I'll go to sleep, I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Shhh, it's ok angel." He stroked down the side of Frank's face, his hand collecting tears. "What's wrong, gorgeous? Why are you sad?"

"I-I don't want to be married yet." Frank confessed, another sob breaking free from his chest. "I'm only fifteen, I can't do all the things you want me to. I'm scared I'll just make you angry all the time and that you'll hit me a lot, and I don't know anything about s-sex and stuff, I've never done it before and I don't want to do it, and I don't know how to raise children, I've never even babysat before, how am I going to look after my own?"

"Baby boy, listen to me. I will never be angry at you because you can't do something. I'll only ever hit you if you're being difficult or you're talking back to me or something. And sweetheart, it really doesn't bother me that you've never had sex before, in fact I prefer it that way. I want to be the only person to ever do that to you, and I like that you don't know much about it as well, you're innocence and naivety is so precious to me baby. When we have children everything will just come naturally, you're going to be a great father Frankie, I can already tell, so you needn't worry about that. Now go to sleep, it's two in the morning and you need your rest."

"Gerard?"

"Yes?" 

"There was...There was something else as well..."

"And what was that sweetie?"

"Umm, well, I have this teddy bear that my mom's friend got me when I was a baby...I can't sleep without it and I really miss it"

Gerard was pretty sure that his insides melted at that one. 

"Aww baby, you want your teddy?"

Frank nodded.

"Don't you worry, I'll send up a group of my henchmen to go and get it tomorrow evening. Just tell me your address and it'll be right here with you tomorrow night, sound good?"

Frank nodded again and snuggled down into his bed sheets, suddenly hit with a wave of fatigue. Gerard stayed with him, lightly stroking his hair until he fell asleep. He got the feeling that, had Frank been in a more conscious state of mind, he would have resented his actions, though since he was half asleep he had no real objection to it.

What Gerard had failed to tell Frank that night though, was that breaking him was going to involve a lot more than the occasional slap and sexual abuse. That the emotional abuse and pain he would be subjected to throughout the upcoming months, both subtely and obviously, would leave scars that would stay with him forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank gets emotional, Gerard does some Mafia shit and then there's some fluff at the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this chapter in a day, pretty proud of that lol. Thank you for all your support, please continue to comment and leave kudos, it means a lot to me and it's what keeps me going.  
> Lily <3

"Police in New Jersey have expressed their growing concern for a fifteen year old boy who has gone missing from the area."

Gerard raised an eyebrow at the TV screen as he ate his breakfast.

"Frank Iero was last seen dining here at this local pizzeria with his parents. As he exited the restaurant with his family, eye witnesses claim that they saw two men drag him to a car and then drive away. His parents are due to release a statement on this matter later today, and police are appealing for anyone who has any further information to come forward."

There was a soft knock at the door and Gerard paused the TV and then turned it off. While he wanted to see what bullshit the media was going to report on this, he also didn't want Frank to know that he was on the news and that people were looking for him. It was Gerard's way of subtly beginning to brainwash the boy, if he thought that no one was looking for him, he was more likely to attach himself to Gerard as the one person who cares for him. 

"Excuse me, am I allowed to come in?"

Gerard closed his eyes and smiled, wondering for a second how he'd got to be so lucky in finding someone so perfect for him.

"Yes baby, of course you can."

Frank pushed the door open slightly warily. He wasn't sure what was going to happen today, all he knew was that he wanted to stay as far away as possible from Gerard. The man gave him the creeps, and the more he was around him the more it reminded him of their wedding - a topic he wanted to try and forget as much as possible.

"Good morning, my love." Gerard said, smiling at Frank's messy hair and generally disheveled appearance. He had put his clothes from the previous day back on, but that was clearly as far as he'd got in terms of getting ready this morning before he'd come down for breakfast. 

Gerard signalled for Frank to come over to him and pressed a kiss to the boys unwitting lips when he did.

"Did you want some breakfast? I can get you some toast if you like."

Frank nodded as Gerard placed a slice of bread in the toaster.

"Gerard?" He asked

"Yes?"

"What am I going to wear today? I can't wear this all the time." Frank gestured to the semi-formal shirt and skinny jeans he had worn the day before. 

"Ah, yes, well you'll have to wear that for today, but I've invited some of my friends wife's around for the morning and you can order some things online with them. Obviously I can't let you out yet, you have to earn my trust for that, so it looks like online shopping is the only option I'm afraid. And in any case, it will be nice for you to spend some time with Alicia, Christa and Jenna. They've all been in the same situation as you and they're all very happy now, they'll be able to offer you some comfort, I'm sure."

Frank was momentarily stunned, slightly taken aback by the man's thoughtfulness. 

"Th-Thank you..."

"You're very welcome" Gerard smiled. "Oh, and Frank?"

"Hmm?" The boy replied through a mouthful of toast.

"Alicia, that's my brother's wife, is sixteen weeks pregnant at the moment with their first child, which means that, by marriage, you'll be uncle."

Frank's eyes widened and Gerard chuckled. 

"I know it's rather a lot to take in in just a few days. You have a new life now, and a new family, and a new home." Gerard reached across the table and took Frank's hand in his. 

"I don't want a new life, or a new family, or a new home. Everything was fine how it was. I want my old life back."

Gerard sighed. "I know, but you won't feel this way forever Frankie. You'll settle in eventually, and, at the risk of me sounding a bit conceited, you'll learn to love me just like I already love you. And you'll learn to like, even crave, my affection towards you." He added, noticing that Frank had pulled his hand away.

"You can't just learn to love someone, Gerard. It's an emotion, it's not something that you can force on someone."

The Mafia boss smirked. "We'll see about that, baby."

Frank excused himself as he finished his toast and went back up stairs again, presumably to finish getting ready. Gerard flicked the TV back on and unpaused the news programme he was watching.

"So far the only lead the police have had in the investigation is the number plate on the car that the boy was abducted in. A car matching the description of the one the eye witness saw has been found abandoned just ten miles from the Iero family home. Sniffer dogs have been sent to the scene, however they didn't detect any smell of blood or death in the car. Police are saying that this gives them hope that Frank is possibly still alive and are searching the area for clues."

Gerard, it had to be said, was rather pleased with himself after that. He had instructed Bob to drop off the car near to where they had taken Frank from, and he hadn't disappointed. The police were clearly completely clueless as to where Frank was if they were searching two hundred miles away from Gerard's house, and it didn't sound like they were about to find him anytime soon. He was slightly annoyed that they knew he was alive (he should have told Bob to kill some fucking whore in the back or something to really throw the police off) but he was overall very pleased with how the kidnapping had gone. 

//

A little while later, Frank was sat on one of Gerard's couches with the three girls he had been told would be spending the day with him. Gerard had told him that he would be out "working" for the rest of the day and wouldn't be home until well into the night, which gave Frank plenty of time to clear his head after yesterday's events.

"Oo, Frank look, you could get this hoodie and then match it with those jeans. Its a simple, casual kind of look, don't ya think?" Christa said, pointing to a plain black hoodie on the screen. Frank, however, wasn't thinking about clothes. He had disappeared into his head in a way, preoccupied with horrible thoughts about the wedding, wondering how many children Gerard was expecting him to produce and trying to work out what exactly the man had meant when he'd spoken about Frank "serving and obeying" him.

"Frank?"

"Huh, what?"

Christa sighed in pity and wrapped an arm around him. "How are you coping, Frank?"

"It's h-horrible," Frank forced out before breaking down into sobs and burying his face in Christa's jacket. Jenna and Alicia both manovered themselves so they were all embracing in an awkward group hug.

"Shhh, Frank, it's alright, let it out" Jenna comforted, rubbing his back.

"It's not fair!" He half-sobbed half-shouted. "I hate him! He took me away from my family and all my friends and ruined my future, and then he thinks that I'm going to marry him and fall in love with him. No chance. And he says I have to have his children, I only found out I could have children three years ago and now he's expecting me, a fifteen year old, to have like ten kids to look after by the time I'm twenty five. He's a horrible, horrible person and I will NEVER love him."

"Frank..." Alicia sighed, wiping his tears away. "We've all gone through the exact same emotions that you're feeling right now. We've all been there, all three of us hated our spouses at one point. But I think I speak for all of us when I say that we're madly in love with them now. The Boss clearly adores you Frank, I'm sure he'll be good to you and you'll both end up very happy together."

Frank shook his head. "No, he said that he's going to hit me if I make him angry. And he said that I have to have sex with him, even if I don't want to. I'm so scared, Alicia."

"Then be good to him all the time so he doesn't have to hit you, and just let him have sex with you, even when you don't want to."

Frank blinked. He couldn't believe they were having this conversation.

"You're looking at me like I'm crazy Frank, but honestly it's the best way. I used to be rather rebellious when I married Mikey, but when I fell pregnant with this little one I knew I had to change. I don't want my child growing up around all that, and it's been smooth sailing since then."

Frank nodded, but he wasn't completely convinced. Why should he, or any of them for that matter, let their husbands exert power over them purely because they were born into a higher status, or the Mafia. Still, he dropped the subject as he believed that they all must be suffering from some form of brainwashing or Stockholm Syndrome. One thought did stay with him though; what on earth had their husbands done to them to make them believe all this crap, and was Gerard going to do it to him?

//

After spending the day busting a drugs gang in what turned into a much bloodier affair then he had previously anticipated, Gerard and his crew were out at some ungodly hour in the morning in a small, safe suburb two hundred miles away from his home. 

"Sir, remind me again why we're out at two in the morning in some harmless neighbourhood where the most dangerous gang is probably a group of toddles on scooters." Pete piped up. Gerard rolled his eyes in frustration. Pete Wentz was one of the most brutal men he had in the gang, he could kill, torture and wound in such twisted, evil ways that only the boss himself was better. In fact, Gerard would've chosen him as an Underboss if he wasn't so cocky and insufferably annoying. Sure, he was a great fighter, but he was a major pain in the ass to work with.

"This is where Frank used to live, he asked me to get a teddy bear for him. He said he can't sleep without it, isn't that adorable? Anyway, naturally, because I want him to trust me before I start the rough shit after we get married, I complied." Gerard said nonchalantly, checking the surroundings for any one who could possibly see them.

"Wait, wait, wait...So, you drag us all to the other fucking side of the state because your precious baby Frankie wants a fucking teddy bear?"

Gerard flared up at that. He strode over to Wentz and dragged him up by the collar of his shirt, holding the sharpest dagger he owned up to his throat. 

"You know what, yes I fucking did. What's the matter, Wentz? Mafia life not doing it for you anymore? Want some more excitement is it? Huh? Fucking answer me you bell end."

"No..Sir" Pete chocked out in response, his windpipe nearly being crushed by his bosses strong grip on his throat.

"That's what I fucking thought, prick. But hey, if you want to leave you're more than welcome. Just don't expect to do it alive." Gerard finished by thinly slicing his knife down from Wentz's neck to the beginning of his collar bone. Not deep enough to kill him, but it would hurt a hell of a lot. 

"Right then gentlemen, Stump, you and Wentz can guard the gate entrance, Urie and Ross stand patrol in the garden, I'm sure I can commit a simple robbery myself."

"If that's the case, sir," Oh lord, Wentz was still going on, "Then how come you brought four people along for backup?"

Gerard was so frustrated now he could barely see straight. "Because, you fucking idiot, Frank is a high-profile missing person. If someone sees us sneaking around the back garden of his old house, it's going to look a little fucking suspicious, don't ya think? I need backup so you guys can kill someone if they see me breaking into the house so they don't blab to the cops. Make sense? Or can your tiny brain not process such complex levels of information?"

The Mafia Boss grabbed Pete and pulled him towards him again, whispering into his ear. "You're lucky you're a talented fighter Wentz, otherwise I would've done away with you a long time ago." 

Then, for reasons known only to him, Gerard licked across the knife wound he had inflicted just minutes before. Pete grimaced.

"Gay boy" he muttered, crumpling his face in disgust and wiping the saliva away. 

"Oh please," Gerard scoffed, "We all know you've been screwing Stump, don't even try and deny it."

Patrick blushed so bright red his face could've served as a torch that night. Patrick Stump was a bit of a conundrum to everyone involved in the gang. He was almost quite a cute, seemingly innocent little thing, and then could kill men in horrific acts of violence. Gerard quite liked the kid in a way, and was upset to see him with someone like Wentz. He deserved better.

The Mafia Boss turned and surveyed the house before either of the two had a chance to interject again, trying to find a back door he could sneak in through. He found one around the side of the house and set to work picking the lock on it with an old pin he had found in his pocket. 

Once he had gained access to the inside of the house, Gerard made his way up the (rather creaky) staircase and into what could only be Frank's old bedroom.

It was tiny. That was the first thing that came to Gerard's mind, the room was about the same size as one of his storage cupboards. No wonder the boy had been so awestruck when he'd first seen Gerard's house. 

The second thing Gerard noticed, aside from the smell of Frank mixed in with the vague whiff of teenage boy hormones that was about to give him a raging boner, was that the whole room reeked of abandonment. It was impossibly clean and tidy in a way that a teenager's room never is ordinarily, and the bed was made up in a way that suggested it had not been slept in. 

Gerard made his way to the aforementioned bed, figuring that that was where the teddy was most likely to be, and found it pretty quickly. It was sat on top of Frank's bed in pride position on the centre of his pillows.

The man picked it up and inspected it a little, tracing his fingers over the soft toy. He could certainly see why his husband-to-be was so obsessed with it. It was extremely cute, with big bulging eyes and a little knitted green bowtie around his neck. The body of the bear was also knitted, and when Gerard buried his nose in it all he could smell was Frank.

"Alright, I've got the bear, let's get out of here." Gerard called to his henchmen a little while later, waving the comforter in his hand. 

//

When Gerard arrived back home three hours later, the first thing he did was make his way to Frank's room. The sound of heavy breathing filled the room as Gerard opened the door and walked over to Frank's bed, watching his curled up form under the bedsheets. He stroked his hand through his hair a few times and smiled when Frank sighed and turned over to face him in his unconscious state.

"Frankie, baby, wake up for me sweetheart. I have something for you." Gerard cooed, gently shaking him. Frank's body stiffened slightly as he groaned and stretched his muscles out, before finally cracking his eyes open. He blinked a few times at Gerard, clearing the sleep out of his eyes before his vision focussed on the mafioso. 

"Ge-rard..." He groaned through a yawn. "What's happening?"

"Shhh, everything's alright baby boy." He soothed, hiding his hands behind his back. 

"What do you have in your hands?" Frank asked, not without a lot of apprehension and some slight fear in his tone. 

Gerard grinned knowingly and passed the teddy bear to him, waves of adoration flooding through him as Frank's eyes lit up and he cuddled the bear close to him."

"You brought me Mr Cuddly!" He exclaimed childishly. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"

Then, he did something even Frank himself hadn't seen coming. He hugged Gerard round the middle. Gerard was slightly taken aback at first, but then he closed his eyes in bliss and cradled Frank's head against him, relishing in the moment.

Frank came to his senses pretty soon after and pulled away from him, a blush starting to show across his cheeks. "Sorry..."

"Don't apologize, really gorgeous, we're engaged, feel free to hug me whenever you want honey."

Frank snuggled back down in his bed, clutching "Mr Cuddly" like his life depended on it. 

Gerard took that as his cue to leave, kissed Frank on the forehead and told him to get some more sleep because it wasn't quite morning yet, before turning around and gently shutting Frank's door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to point out that the views Alicia puts across in this chapter regarding abusive relationships and rape do not reflect my own views on the subject, nor do I believe that they reflect the views of "real-life" Alicia. I merely put that in there to show how brainwashed and manipulated the other girls are at this point, and how over time they will contribute to Frank becoming brainwashed and developing Stockholm Syndrome too. Also, I realise that I've portrayed Pete Wentz as a bit of a dick in this story, and I just want to say that that is for purposes to the plotline only. I personally have nothing against Pete Wentz (I actually had a major crush on him when I was like 12 haha) and I'm sure he's a lovely person in real life.  
> Lily <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank gets his wedding suit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I'm not sure about this chapter, I had mild writer's block and I'm not completely satisfied with how it turned out but hey, it's not terrible I guess. I don't know, read and see for yourself. Also, if you want to visualise the dresses that the girls pick out in this chapter, it's literally (at the time of writing) the fourth image that comes up when you type "blue dress" into Google images. How original of me. Thank you for all of your lovely comments so far, it really keeps me motivated.  
> Lily <3

_One Week Later_

Frank sat between Gerard's legs on the mafioso's bed, grimacing slightly as his hair was pulled and restyled in a hundred different ways in an attempt to disguise him.

"There we go," Gerard said after an hour of styling Frank's hair and letting his free hand wander over the boy's body, not without some protest from Frank.

"Gorgeous, as always." Frank gave Gerard a little half-smile as the man offered him a hand mirror. As he peered into the reflective glass, he barely even recognised himself. The front of his chocolate-brown hair had been styled upwards in a quiff, and the back had been ruffled - the combination of the two giving him a bad boy look that definitely didn't match his personality.

"I love it!" Frank grinned, admiring his new style. "I look really, like, badass or something, like I could be in the Mafia!"

Gerard chuckled. "Mm, not quite baby. I'm glad you like it though."

This was the happiest the man had seen Frank in the week since he'd abducted him. It was giving him hope that perhaps, slowly, Frank was beginning to settle in.

"I don't have time to do this for you everyday though, baby. It's only temporary for today and any other time you need to go out, ok?"

Frank nodded.

"Oh, and that leads me onto something else." Gerard added, manoevering himself slightly so that he was no longer leaning back with Frank between his legs but sitting opposite the boy instead. "Today is the first day that you've been allowed out of the house, I'm sure I don't need to remind you of that."

Frank nodded again.

"We need to set some ground rules so that you don't raise any suspicion, and these rules will be the ones that you follow everytime you go out. I will warn you though, don't expect that to be very often. Today is just a special occasion for getting your wedding suit, understand?"

"Yes, Gerard."

"Good boy. Now, number one, you do not draw any attention to yourself at all. Even if you see your family, you do not say anything. This is extremely important, Frank."

"But...But what if I did break that rule. If I called for help or something. You wouldn't be able to punish me for it because I'd be under police protection."

Gerard smiled affectionately. "I think sometimes you forget that I'm in the Mafia, sweetheart. I've been doing this job for over half of your lifetime, am the most wanted man in the US, one of the most experienced criminals in the world, and the police are yet to even uncover my full name."

Gerard's voice had dropped to the same seductive murmur that he had used a week before whilst talking to Frank about his rivals. "You think they'd be able to protect you from me? Not a chance, baby boy. I'd have you back here with me wishing you had never opened your pretty little mouth before they could even blink."

Frank gulped.

"Secondly," Gerard continued, suddenly changing from that deadly whisper to his normal tone. "If anyone asks your age, you're nineteen. I know you're small and look a lot younger then fifteen as it is, and nineteen still is a bit young to be getting married, but it's the best I could do."

Frank nodded. How he was supposed to pass for nineteen when he often got mistaken for being thirteen was beyond him, but he couldn't be bothered to argue any further.

"Lastly, if anyone asks for your name, it's Jake. I doubt that they'd ask for your surname, but if they do tell them it's Rush. That's my grandmother's maiden name."

"Ok."

"Good. If that's everything we should go downstairs, I'm sure the girls are getting bored waiting for us."

Frank had to suppress a laugh as they made their way downstairs and his new friends saw Gerard. They all stopped talking at once and nearly fell over each others feet as they tried (and failed) to curtsey elegantly.

"Ladies," Gerard greeted, nodding towards them. "I trust you will look after Frank today as it is his first time out of the house. He already knows the rules, but I'm relying on you lot to make sure he follows them impecibly. Though I'm sure there won't be any problems."

Gerard tightened his grip on Frank's arm at that and dug his nails in a little bit. The boy whimpered in pain.

"Oh, and Alicia, I see your baby bump is growing nicely. How far along are you now?"

"Seventeen weeks, sir" Alicia replied a little nervously, her hand subconsciously resting over the tiny bump in her dress.

"Wonderful. And are you and my brother going to find out the sex of your baby at the twenty week anatomy scan?"

Frank was slightly shocked at how much the man knew about the pregnancy process.

"Y-yes, sir. I'm sure Mikey will phone you as soon as we find out, sir."

"Yes I'm sure he will. Now I mustn't keep you, you have a busy day ahead, all of you. Goodbye."

The girls all chorused a goodbye to him and Frank tried to join them, only to be pulled back towards the Mafia Boss's chest.

"I'm not letting you off that easily, sweetheart." He kissed Frank's lips softly, rubbing his hands over the boy's hip and lower abdomen, ignoring his small squeal of shock and discomfort.

//

"I have to admit Frank, I don't envy you having to marry him. He's so intimidating!" Alicia exclaimed once Gerard had let Frank go. The party of four were now heading away from the mansion and towards the busy high-street.

"I don't envy me either, Alicia." Frank replied, frowning.

"It'll get easier Frank. I promise." She sighed, rubbing his arm sympathetically.

"So everyone keeps saying."

Christa nudged the fifteen year old playfully, trying to break the tension. "Loving the new hair style, Frankie!"

Frank grinned. "Really, you like it to?"

"Definitely, you look hella badass."

Frank giggled. "That's what I said as well"

"I presume that's to disguise you." Jenna said.

Frank nodded. "It's not permanent, Gerard said he didn't have time to do it everyday and I can't do it on myself."

"Well nevertheless, you look great with it Frank."

Frank grinned happily.

"While we're on the subject of disguises," Jenna continued, "what are we calling you?"

The boy frowned slightly, not quite following.

"What do you mean?"

"She means like, what's your code name?" Alicia chimed in. "You know, the name we have to call you so that no one gets suspicious."

"Oh, right, sorry." Frank felt a little stupid. These girls had all settled in to the way of life of doting, dutiful Mafia wives; they had all established the way of speaking and of acting inconspicuously. Frank had yet to learn all of this and felt a bit of an outsider.

"I't's Jake, by the way."

"Well then, Jake, let's go get you a wedding suit!"

There was a chorus of cheers from the girls at that, cheers that Frank did not join in with. He felt more like crying then cheering, but he blinked back the hot prickles in his eyes and forced a smile, running to catch up with his friends as they dashed towards the high-street.

Once they were in the middle of the shopping centre, Frank couldn't help but feel a little insecure. He had thought, or rather, hoped, that someone surely was going to recognise him. Gerard highly monitored his television and internet usage and he hadn't seen any news programmes since he was kidnapped, but he assumed that his parents were looking for him, or that there was at least a little media coverage. There always was when a child went missing. Yet, there was no slight flicker of recognition in any of the passers by eyes, no one gave a double take as they walked passed him or stared a little longer than they should've done. It had only been a week, surely people hadn't forgotten about him already?

That was when Frank realised that Gerard had styled his hair completely differently. He had never worn his hair differently from his usual style before in his life, preferring to keep things simple, and this new style Gerard had given him is not how people would expect him to look from pictures published by the media. There was also the other fact that most people wouldn't expect to see a missing person casually walking down the street with three friends in tow. Frank had to admit, despite his many flaws, Gerard was incredibly intelligent. He clearly had a lot of knowledge of how the public's mindset worked, and had orchestrated this whole thing, down to every minor detail, so that nothing would go wrong.

The boy had been hoping that someone would recognise him and rescue him from the hell that had been the past week, yet now that it was clear that that wasn't going to happen, Frank decided to take matters into his own hands. He could see the Wedding Shop approaching and so, in one final act of desperation, turned behind him and tried to break out into a run.

Jenna, however, had put a tight arm around him as soon as he'd turned around, stopping his escape plan. Whether she knew that Frank was about to try and run away or whether it was just an act of friendship he didn't know, but he was oddly great full for it nonetheless.

As soon as they entered the store, a rather frazzled looking man with messy hair and a tape measure draped around his shoulders stood up to greet them.

"Hey guys, what do we have here then?" He asked, sizing them all up. His friendly manner relaxed Frank a lot and he calmed down quite considerably.

Jenna cut across Frank before he even had a chance to open his mouth. "This is our friend, Jake. He's getting married soon and he needs a suit. And us girls need some bridesmaids dresses as well."

The tailor smiled. "Of course. And how soon is the wedding?"

"It's in a month." Jenna lied. "But he'll need it next Saturday for his engagement party. It's tradition in our family that the guests dress up in the clothes they'll wear to the wedding for the engagement party. Otherwise it's bad luck." Frank tried not to gawk at her as the lies slipped past her lips with ease. He had noticed over this past week that all the girls had a flair for deception and not attracting suspicion, and he wondered when he'd pick it up.

The man chuckled. "What a lovely tradition. It doesn't give us much time to work with though, which means we'll have to start right away. Francesca?" He called, and a young woman with a perfectly combed dark bob suddenly appeared, also carrying a tape measure.

"Can you take down the measurements of these lovely ladies whilst I work on Jake here?"

The woman nodded and started chatting to Jenna, Christa and Alicia, whilst her counterpart took Frank to one side and lined his tape measure up to him.

"So, Jake, how old are you? You look awful young to be getting married."

Frank was incredibly tempted to tell them his real age at that point, but he knew there'd be hell to pay from Gerard if he did so he kept his mouth shut.

"I'm nineteen."

"Well I suppose that is awful young to be getting married. And so how old is the bride then?"

"I'm marrying a man..." Frank pointed out.

"I see. Oh, so that must be why you had the bridesmaids with you, I did wonder."

Frank nodded, a little uncomfortable.

"There, we're done with the measurements now I think. You look a lot younger than nineteen you know, and you're shorter too. Not to worry, you'll look great when you're fifty!"

Frank didn't respond, just looking to the girls as the group reconvened.

"Look around guys, see what you like the look of and we'll try it on you and see if any adjustments need to be made."

The party of four did exactly that, browsing the shop for any thing that they thought looked good. Alicia told them that she'd heard from Mikey (who was to be Gerard's best man at the ceremony) that Gerard had chosen the same black and red suit that he'd worn for the ceremony when his dad died and he'd taken over the gang, so Frank should avoid pink if he didn't want to clash.

The girls where the first to settle on something, all agreeing on a stunning dark blue strapless dress with sparkles woven into the top and a floaty long skirt that swished out beautifully when they walked. This then prompted Frank to go for a plain black suit and white shirt, with a blue tie that complimented the bridesmaids dresses wonderfully.

It was there, as they were all standing in front of the mirror looking how they were going to look on the wedding day, that it finally hit Frank that this was happening. He really was going to be married next week, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. He was suddenly hit with a wave of emotion and he wanted nothing more than to be sat at home with his parents. Was that really too much to ask?

"Frank?" Christa asked gently, once the tailor and his assistant we're out of earshot. "Are you ok?"

"I want to go back." Frank replied in a choked up whisper. "Can we go home please?"

"Ok, Frank" Jenna assured him. "We'll pay for these and then we'll take you back to Gerard's, will that be ok?"

Frank nodded, a tear slipping down his cheek.

They walked in silence as they made their way back to the Mafia Bosses house, their new attire all paid for.

In future years, Frank would look back on that day as a turning point. All hope of escaping had completely left him, and he realised that this was real, this was going to happen to him. And he hated every minute of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard is bored, the Mafia is badass, Gerard molests Frank while he's sleeping and then he jerks off at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Focussing a bit more on Gerard this chapter as I thought we needed a break from Frank's misery. I mean, don't get me wrong this chapter isn't exactly happy and it is still very dark (there's a lot of gang violence and torture), but it's a little less emotional than the others have been. And there's some smut at the end ;-)  
> Possible trigger warning: there is an implied murder of a pregnant woman (NO IT'S NOT ALICIA) in this chapter. It's not graphic at all in any way, it's just lightly implied at one point, but still I put a warning just in case.  
> Lily <3

Six days later, Gerard was bored. Indescribably, unrelentlessly,  _bored_

The past week had seen him signing off deals with other gangs, filing paper work for a guy who had died last week of "natural causes" during a raid, and talking to Frank. The latter was, of course, his favourite past time, but he never got very far with it. The boy would talk openly about his previous family and school life and was an avid listener to Gerard's tales of Mafia upbringing, but whenever the man would bring up their rapidly approaching wedding day, he would choke up, look away and refuse to talk to him anymore. As a result, Gerard decided it would be best to spend the majority of his time doing other, non violent acts for his organised crime syndicate.

Whilst Gerard knew that making deals with other gangs was important and somewhat crucial to the Mafia's survival, he couldn't get around the fact that it was so goddamn boring. Some of those fuckers were barely even educated enough to carry a coherent conversation, and others were just plain creepy. He craved being out in the action again; killing, torturing, wounding, just generally causing chaos. The only thing keeping him going this past week has been the knowledge that his wedding to Frank was just one day away. Tomorrow, that gorgeous fifteen year old kid would be exclusively his, no one else would even be allowed to so much as look at him without Gerard's permission after the wedding.

The twenty four year old had gotten completely lost in his head, thinking about his wedding day, wondering how long it would take for Frank to get pregnant and what he'd look like with a baby bump, imagining how beautiful their children would be, when there was a knock at the door.

"Sir?," It was his brother.

"Yes, Mikey, come in."

"Sir, that English gang that we co-operated with the other day have just got wind that one of their rivals is stirring some shit up downtown. Apparently they heard that they've got an alliance with us and now they think they're gonna wipe both of us out or something."

Gerard smiled. This was what he'd been waiting for all week, the chance to take out an entire gang after a whole week of nothingness.

"Thank you, Mikey. I'll inform the people I need momentarily."

Mikey nodded and let himself out of his brothers office as Gerard stretched his muscles out in his seat and picked up his phone, ringing round to everyone he wanted involved in this.

An hour later, Gerard had not only gathered his fellow gang members, he had also tracked down where this "rival" gang was based and had gotten there with the chosen thirty five of his henchmen.

They had arrived at a seemingly abandoned warehouse. It was average sized and painted completely grey with a locked metal door guarding the entrance. The set up was so stereotypical that Gerard had to suppress laughter as he approached it in order to maintain his emotionless, tough persona.

The Mafia Boss squared up to that metal door, the door that would make many men weaker than himself cower before it, and started working at the handle. It was locked. At least these amateurs had sense enough to do that.

Gerard knew that he could've just pulled out the pin that he kept in his pocket for times like these and pick at the lock for a while, but he was too narcissistic not to show off his impeccable strength; and it was just a bit more grand, wasn't it? Bursting into a locked door instead of just picking at the lock. Yes, it would certainly show these fuckwits who's in charge.

Inside of the delapidated warehouse, aforementioned enemy gang were discussing torture methods when a deafening bang sounded throughout the room, and a large group of men approached them.

"Good morning, gentlemen." Gerard said smugly, walking towards the party of about twenty men with his usual arrogant swagger, a cigar lazily hanging out of his mouth.

"What the fuck!?" The leader of the gang shouted, jumping up from the circular table around which they had been sitting. "How in the name of God did you, of all people, find out about us you fucking piece of shit?"

Gerard merely smirked in response. "Now, now.." He scolded playfully. "You really mustn't be so rude. It just reinforces that gangster stereotype that we're all uneducated idiots who walk around with our pants half down our legs. I don't really care for that you know, I was raised with upmost respect and decorum and am probably the most badass gangster in the game. Although..." Gerard paused for effect and scanned his surroundings. "I can see from where you choose to meet that you aren't exactly bothered with abolishing stereotypes now, are you?"

"Never mind about that." The leader said, trying to calm himself down. He was already finding the notorious Gerard Way insufferably annoying and he'd only met him two minutes ago. "How did you find out about us?"

"There is a traitor among you." Gerard replied simply. "Blake, step forward."

Atticus Blake, a thirty year old man with neatly combed blonde hair and a slight limp from where he'd torn his ligaments escaping from an arson attack three months previously stepped forward to join Gerard.

"Atticus here has proven most useful today in telling my dear brother Michael all about your little syndicate and your plans. I here you've only been involved in organised crime for six months, yet you already think you can take down the Mafia, the most powerful gang in the country. Well? Are my sources correct?"

The leader of the enemy gang looked enraged. "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!" He shouted shakily, his hand wrapped tightly around the gun in his holster. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR THIS GODDAMMIT!"

Gerard pushed Blake behind him and chuckled.

"No you won't." He replied nonchalantly, now pacing back and forth between his own gang and that of his enemy. "Now listen closely as this is important and I won't repeat myself after it. Each one of you is going to die today. That is a fact, I trust you are informed enough about my gang to know that I will spare none of you, no matter how... Heartrending your pleas may be. Having said this, your family does not have to die. It is not at the fault of your wives and children that you're all idiotic scum without a decent brain between you. Do exactly as I say, and your loved ones will be spared. Failure to comply with my orders however, will result in the demise of you, your wives or girlfriends, and any children you may have. Understood?"

"Now you just listen here a minute you asshat." The leader piped up again. Gerard raised an eyebrow. "You talk about fucking respect and ettiquet, yet how is it fucking respectful to come barging into our meeting, telling us all we're going to die and threatening our kids?"

Gerard rolled his eyes, took his gun out of his holster and shot the leader seven times in the head. The man was dead before he even hit the ground."

"It's a shame he had to die so soon." Gerard remarked in a tone that suggested it wasn't really a shame at all. "I was going to take him home and have a little fun with that one." He pushed his lips out into a mock pout as he regarded the dead body. "Never mind."

He approached the circular table, his gun still in his hand, and tapped on the table.

"Wallets out." He ordered with a smirk, watching as they all took their wallets out of their pockets and placed them on the table in front of them. Gerard walked around collecting them, counting the money.

"Good good." He said. "Not like you'll have any use for these when you're dead." He taunted.

"Present your weaponry." Was the next order. The men all took off their holsters, except for one who was holding his gun straight out in front of him, aiming for Gerard's head.

The twenty four year old Italian-American spotted this immediately and knocked the man's gun out of his hand, pointing it at him.

"I'm not afraid of you. You think you're so great but really you're just a pathetic criminal with a good for nothing family behind you."

"Oh really?" Gerard responded. To the other man's horror, the Mafia Boss was not shaken by his words at all. In fact there was now an evil glint in his eyes that had not been present before.

"And what about your family. Hmm? Have you any children?"

The man was now whimpering, severely regretting he had ever said anything. "My wife's pregnant with our first. Please don't hurt her, please she's not involved in this."

Gerard ignored the man's pleas and called Bob over, whispering something into his ear. Bob smirked and nodded, swaggering out of the room.

"NO!" The man shouted in protest, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Please don't hurt her, please!"

Gerard shot the man straight through his head, killing him instantly.

That was when, in defiance, another member of the gang snatched his gun from the table and shot randomly into the Mafia gathered around the table, sparking a shoot out between the two gangs.

Two hours and a unmeasurable amount of bullets later, all members of the opposing gang lay dead on the hard warehouse floor, drenched in their own blood. The superior gang had been lucky, they'd escaped from the warfare with only minor wounds. Gerard turned to Atticus Blake, the man who had told Mikey about the gang.

"I have to start this by thanking you, Blake, for informing us of this gang. You were very useful."

Blake nodded in appreciation.

"However...You pose a dilemma for me. Y'see, we can't just let you go free, you know too much, yet you're not Italian so I can't allow you to join the Mafia. Then there's the fact that you ratted out your previous gang so even if I could let you join, I wouldn't as you have proven untrustworthy, which only really leaves one option." He clicked his gun.

"I'm afraid I have to kill you."

Atticus Blake's eyes widened in fear, and no sooner had he processed the words then Gerard had pulled the trigger on the gun. He slumped to the ground, dead.

"Nice work, sir." Brendon Urie bounded up to him, a smear of blood on his cheek.

"You too, Urie." Gerard replied.

"Oh, and good luck for tomorrow! Me and Sarah will be there."

"Glad to hear it." He said.

The Italian-American Mafia left the warehouse, leaving twenty lives in their wake.

//

Frank Iero was fast asleep when Gerard entered his room.

The man sat on the edge of his fiancée's bed, absorbing his beautiful features. He stroked along the boy's face and then slid his hand down to his chest, feeling the boy's slow, relaxed heartbeat.

Gerard pulled back the covers on Frank's bed and felt his breath hitch and his dick twitch as he saw that the fifteen year old was only wearing boxer shorts and a soft white T-shirt. He brushed his hand lightly across the boy's covered penis, and felt blood rush to his own cock as Frank moaned in his sleep and the outline of his dick suddenly appeared much more prominent against his boxers.

Gerard had to pull his and away then. He'd given himself an erection and Frank a semi, and all he'd come in to do was to have one last look at the boy before he married him tomorrow.

"Goodnight, beautiful." He whispered, covering Frank back up in his bedsheets and kissing his forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He turned around and made his way back to his own room, his erection straining uncomfortably against his pants. He needed to relive himself and he needed it now, only on the way back to his room he was intercepted by his brother.

"What is it Michael, I'm getting married tomorrow and I'm tired."

"Sir, where you just in there with Frank."

Gerard nodded.

"Was he alright?"

"He was asleep, why do you ask?"

"Because he was really freaking out earlier. Having a panic attack I think, saying he was too young to get married and that he didn't want to."

Gerard sighed. He was still unbearably hard and thanking God for loose pants so his brother didn't notice his little..."problem".

"Just...Go easy on him, sir. He's fragile, easily upset."

"I think I can work out how to break my husband on my own thanks, Mikey. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed."

He pushed past his brother and into his room, sighing in relief as he stripped himself of all clothes, letting his throbbing cock slap against his stomach.

He collapsed into his bed and wrapped his hand tightly around his erection, squeezing his eyes shut.

The man started slowly pumping his dick, obscene images of Frank filtering through his mind. He imagined the boy completely naked with his legs spread, begging for Gerard to claim him, to make him his.

His hips bucked up and a moan escaped his lips as he realised that by this time the next day, he would've already taken Frank's virginity. As he played with himself, he imagined fucking the fifteen year old for the first time, his face screwed up in pain as Gerard spread his legs further, thrusting into him deeper.

Gerard hadn't gotten laid in three months, and he hadn't touched his dick for even longer, so it didn't take long before he groaned loudly and felt his balls become very tight, his cum spurting out of his cock and coating his hand.

He fell asleep shortly after, still completely naked, wondering what the next day would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding chapter next...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, the much anticipated wedding chapter. I hope it doesn't disappoint lol. If the marriage vows are in any way inaccurate I'm very sorry, I don't know if marriage vows differ from country to country, I'm British and they seemed familiar to me but I don't know if that's the case in America (where this story is set). Also, they might be a bit outdated or old fashioned because I kinda sorta got them from watching a video of the Royal Wedding on YouTube (I kinda figured hey - the Mafia vows would be super traditional, and you can't really get more traditional then the royal family.) However, the vow that Frank is made to say (about serving and obeying) is very, very, outdated and is almost never used in vows today, I just added it in because it seemed like the kind of thing Gerard would want him to say. Please read the notes at the end of this chapter or at the beginning of the next one, they're very important.  
> Lily <3

"I can't do this!" Frank cried as Jenna brushed the final comb through his hair. "Please don't make me do this!" 

"Shhh, it's OK, Frankie, everything's going to be ok."

"No it's not! I'm fifteen years old and I'm being forced into marriage with a twenty four year old man. How is any of this ok?"

"I know it's hard Frank but please stop crying, you're going to make your eyeliner run."

Frank had rather reluctantly let the girls rim his eyelids with some liner. After all, it was his wedding day.

"There," Alicia said as she wiped some of the residue off his cheeks and re-lined his lids. "You look beautiful."

That was when Mikey suddenly appeared around the corner. "Are you ready ladies? And Frank, of course." He smiled reasurringly at the fifteen year old. "We need to go down in a minute." He disappeared as quickly as he had appeared, and Frank turned to Jenna once again in alarm.

"Jenna!"

"Frankie..." She soothed. "Its going to be ok, I promise you."

Frank launched himself at her, trapping her into a tight hug. "I don't want to be married yet. Please Jenna, please, please, please, don't make me do this." He looked up at her with wide, helpless eyes and tugged at her dress.

"I'm sorry Frank, but there's nothing I can do." She did look truly apologetic. "Just remember that you're going to end up happy. It may not seem like it now, but you will grow to love him."

"I know it's hard to imagine now Frankie, but honestly, you're going to love him so much this time next year. You two will be so happy together." Christa chimed in.

"How can I ever be happy in a forced marriage?" Frank was beginning to freak out again; he had started hyperventilating and his hands were shaking so badly that they just looked like two flesh coloured blurs on the end of his arms. Jenna knew that she'd have to step in quick.

"Don't think of this as a forced marriage. Think of this as a wedding to a man that you don't really now very well yet, but that you're going to get to know and when you do, mark my words, you'll fall head over heels in love with him."

Frank looked sceptical. "I don't think so. Gerard's the boss of the biggest Italian-American Mafia syndicate in the US. He abducted me and forced me to marry him, he kills people for a living and he says that he's going to rape me tonight. Not much to love about that."

"Isn't there anything you like about him? Anything at all?"

Frank thought for a moment. "He's very passionate. He can be kind to me sometimes and he's kinda romantic. And he's um...He's quite good-looking I guess." 

Frank's three friends all gave each other a knowing smile. Alicia turned to him."

"Honey, you're already half way there."

Frank was about to object to this when Mikey reappeared again.

"We have to go down now ladies-and-Frank." He grinned. "The ceremony is about to start."

The boy couldn't move. He stood, rooted to the floor, brain going into overdrive. He had hoped that he'd just fade into the background and run away as soon as everyone was out and before people came looking for him, but this plan was thwarted by Christa taking him by the hand and pulling him out of the dressing room, although it could of been Alicia or Jenna. Frank wasn't sure - he was too terrified to think straight.

This panic was only worsened once the party of four reached the corridor outside the ceremony room and were greeted by four bulky, intimating Mafia men carrying holsters around their waists. Two of them, Frank noticed with horror, were even holding handcuffs.

Alicia and Mikey paired off together and went to the front of the line, followed by Jenna and a man with short dark hair who looked way too innocent to be in the Mafia, and Christa stood behind them with a curly haired man Frank did not recognise but pressured to be her husband, Ray. Frank himself was placed between the blonde man who had assisted in his initial kidnap two weeks ago, and a short, dark haired man with heavy eyeliner on who gave Frank a very uncomfortable vibe. They were both holding handcuffs.

The boy felt his blood run cold as Mikey gave a signal to someone inside the room and there was the unmistakable sound of chairs scraping back and people getting to their feet, whilst soft, classical music floated out in the background. Mikey took his pregnant wife by the hand and led her down the aisle, out of sight from the rest of the "bridal" (if you can call it that) party.

"This," began the blonde man to Frank's right, looping one side of the handcuff through his wrist and forcing Frank's through the other."Is to stop you from running away." The boy noticed that the dark haired man was also doing the same to his other hand, though a little less gently than Bob was. "You will be attached to us while we walk you down the aisle. Once you are with The Boss we will then chain you to him. He will decide when to let you off. Do you understand?"

Frank nodded as the door opened again and this time Jenna walked out with her husband. 

Once again he felt that crashing wave of emotion, the panic, disbelief, anger, sorrow and agonizing realisation that this was going to happen all hit in one go, and the boy knew that he had to try everything he could to get away. He scoured the surroundings for a little while until his eyes fell on a fire exit to his left and slightly behind him. The sudden urge to run away struck him again and he was about to make a break for it when he realised that he was chained to the two impediments either side of him. The fifteen year old pulled at the handcuffs connecting them, but quickly ceased this action as the dark haired man growled and yanked the hand that was connected to his back to his side. 

He smirked as Frank whimpered, relishing in the power he had over the vulnerable, jittery fifteen year old.

"You know Frankie," he continued, purely for the sake of being evil. "That man you're about to marry is the most brutal murderer in the country. Just yesterday he took out entire gang, one of the guys had even helped him find them and he shot him straight through the head. You wanna know what he did to the leader?"

Frank shook his head, looking up at the vile man with large, tearful hazel eyes as that door opened again, leaving only a the three of them in the corridor. Wentz was taken aback momentarily; the kid really was rather beautiful.

"He shot him six times through the head. One of the guys annoyed him so he got our good friend Bryar over here to rape and kill his pregnant wife. You, little pipsqueak, don't stand a chance."

Frank was absolutely horrified. He didn't mind the fact that Gerard had killed gang members, that was to be expected from the boss of the Mafia, but ordering the rape and murder of a pregnant woman was simply barbaric. This was the man that everyone kept telling him he would fall in love with, that he would be marrying in just a matter of minutes. Right now he found him as appealing as a can of slugs.

"Alright Wentz, that's enough." The blonde stepped in. "You've had your fun, now leave the poor kid alone."

"What's the matter, Bryar? You going soft in your old age?"

"No, actually, I just don't like the fact that you're scaring The Boss's husband just before they're about to get married, and I don't think he would either. You know he didn't want the kid to know about that shit." 

That seemed to shut Wentz up and he quietened down quite considerably after it. Frank got the feeling that the two were rivals, he would learn from Gerard later on that when he had taken over the gang, it was between the two men for the position of underboss and Wentz had narrowly missed out to Bryar based on his poor attitude. The two had hated each other ever since.

Then, in a rush of doors opening and adrenaline, Frank found himself being walked down the aisle by the two feuding men. There was a resounding "awww" from the guests present as he stepped out in front of them; many had never seen the boy before and so presumed he was much younger than he actually was.

There was so many people there that Frank couldn't see over the top of them. Granted he was short, but the room was so full of Gerard's friends, uncles, aunts, cousins, great uncles, great aunts, second cousins, basically anyone who was in any way associated with Gerard and the Mafia, that it was nearly impossible to see anything, even for the tallest of people. The boy felt particularly sorry for a little girl sat on the back row with her parents who was craning her neck in what looked like a very painful way to try and get a glimpse of what was going on.

Before Frank's brain could even register what was happening, he was being chained to Gerard. His hands were caressed by the older man as he shuddered and kept his eyes on the floor, trying to blink back tears. 

"You look beautiful sweetheart," Gerard cooed, Frank still not responding. "Look at me baby boy."

He placed a hand underneath the boy's chin and lifted it so that Frank was forced to look at him. Frank's breath caught in his throat as he laid eyes on the man he was marrying. Though he hated to admit it, Gerard looked, well, beautiful. His dark locks were messily disheveled causing a sort of organised chaos on top of the man's head, and the red and black suit he was wearing hugged him nicely, particularly around the muscles on his upper arms. 

Frank came to his senses again rather quickly after remembering the grizzly details that Wentz had told him about what the man had been up to just a day before, and suddenly he didn't look quite so gorgeous anymore

"Dearly beloved," the Priest began as a heavy silence fell across the room. "We are gathered here in the sight of God to join together these two men in holy matrimony." The Priest carried on for a little while after that but Frank wasn't listening. He was more focused on trying to even out his breathing and not have a panic attack to pay any heed to the meaningless words the holy man in front of him was spewing, until he heard:

"If any man can show any just cause on why they should not lawfully be joined together let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace."

Frank felt a sharp pain in his wrist as Gerard dug his nails in, a silent warning not to speak up. He held his tongue for fear of what would happen if he didn't but looked around hopefully, willing someone else to come forward and halt the proceedings. He felt his stomach drop when he realised that no one would. The marriage was clearly unlawful, anyone with eyes could see that, yet no one stood up to help him. It sickened Frank to think that these people thought that these sorts of marriages were in any way acceptable, let alone desirable. It was clear from the reaction when he walked in that this was a culture where forced marriages were seen as cute, not the abhorrent, despicable things that they actually were. Frank, once again, felt on the verge of tears.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the Priest addressing Gerard. 

"Gerard Arthur Way. Wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband? To live together according to God's law in the holy estate of matrimony. Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour and keep him? In sickness and in health and foresaking all others keep thee unto him so long as you both shall live."

"I will." Gerard replied smoothly, smiling down at Frank. 

The Priest then repeated the same words to Frank, the boy replying with a shaky, "I will."

Then the vows started. Frank was very put out by the fact that he had been made to "love, cherish, serve and obey," while Gerard only had to "love and to cherish," but he had zoned out almost as a coping method half way through and didn't think to bring it up. 

That was when he heard those words. The words that every child dreams of and that Frank had been dreading since he was first abducted two weeks ago:

"I now pronounce you officially married. Gerard, you may kiss your groom." 

Gerard cupped the fifteen year olds cheek and pulled their hips together before finally crashing his lips onto Frank's. He pressed his lips to Frank's unwilling ones and tried to make them dance with his though the boy was not cooperating. Three times he licked across Frank's lower lip, trying to gain access to the boy's mouth, and three times this access was denied. Eventually, Gerard gave up and pulled away as the newly weds emerged from the room to raucous cheering.

The rest of the day passed in a hazy blur for the new Frank Way. He was aware that after the ceremony he had been forced at gun point to sign the marriage certificate which made their marriage legally binding, that he was now in a car with Gerard on the way back to the man's manor and that somewhere in between all of this Gerard had untied them and they, along with all the guests, had eaten after listening to Mikey making a speech, but it was all rather hazy and seemed to have passed in the blink of an eye.

All Frank knew now as he was sat in that car with Gerard gently caressing his now ringed finger was that he as going to be raped tonight, and that thought terrified him more than anything else had that day.

For the first time in his fifteen years of life, Frank truly wanted to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT:  
> The next chapter contains very graphic rape, and unfortunately it won't be the last rape scene in this fic. Basically, it's going to get a lot darker from this point onwards. I'm sorry to dedicate a whole chapter to something so vile but it's an incredibly important moment in this story. I want to let you guys know that every single plot point in this story is important, every small detail leads up to something at the end, every chapter is there for a reason. That being said, i will ALWAYS put trigger warnings in the notes of anything that could possibly be offensive or harmful to someone. Please, please comment and leave kudos because I love hearing feedback from you guys, and remember to stay safe.  
> Lily <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RAPE TRIGGERED WARNING PLEASE DON'T READ IF TRIGGERED BY RAPE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter has taken so long to get uploaded, my tablet with literally the whole of this story on broke and so I had to copy and paste everything from on here onto my phone, which was not a fun experience. Aside from that, this is literally the hardest chapter I've had to write so far due to the sensitivity of the subject, so feedback would be greatly appreciated.  
> Trigger Warning: Rape  
> Lily <3

"Oh shit..." Gerard Way cursed in the back of his very expensive black Mercedes. He had been on cloud nine for the majority of the car journey home, yet now as they approached his mansion he had spotted one of his henchmen stood outside his door. He was shuffling nervously from foot to foot and once he spotted his bosses car getting closer and closer, this anxious behaviour increased ten fold. That could only mean one thing; something had happened with the gang. Gerard sighed. Even on his wedding day he was not free of the trials and tribulations of being the boss of the Mafia.

"What's wrong?" Frank asked, his innocent hazel eyes shining with concern. Or tears. Gerard wasn't quite sure anymore.

"Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about." Gerard replied in what he hoped was a calm manner that didn't reflect his panic on the inside. Frank glared at him and turned his attention to looking out the window as the car pulled up.

"Sir! Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt but can I have a quick word with you?" Almost as soon as the newlyweds stepped out of the car they were ambushed by Gerard's henchman.

"If you must." Gerard sighed exasperatedly. He turned to Frank.

"Frank, baby, I want you to go up to your room and get all of your stuff and move it to my room. I'll meet you up there in a minute, hopefully this shouldn't take too long." Frank nodded and dashed up the stairs, Gerard staring longingly after him.

"What is it, Patrick, I've just gotten married I don't need this shit tonight."

"Yes sir, of course sir, it's just that a group of teenagers tried to steal our weaponry today." 

Gerard sighed. "Did you kill them?" He asked.

"Er, no sir, I took them down to the torture chambers. I thought you might want to do the honours."

"Alright. Well done I guess."

"Thank you sir, and congratulations on your wedding."

Gerard smiled. "Thank you Patrick. Now if that's all I would appreciate it if you could excuse me."

Gerard pushed passed the henchman and up the stairs. He had climbed those stairs for as long as he could walk, having been raised here by his own father when he had been head of the gang and his father by his grandfather before him, but today he did it with a new spring in his step. He was married. To a beautiful, wonderful young boy who would no doubt produce him many gorgeous children over the years. His last duty as Mafia boss, to marry and produce an heir, had been fulfilled. Well, nearly. He hadn't had a kid yet, but come on he'd only just gotten married, there was plenty of time for that to come.

Meanwhile, Frank was perched nervously on Gerard's bed. After moving all of his belongings out of his room and into the one he now shared with Gerard, he had changed out of his suit and was now wearing only his boxers. 

Terror doesn't even describe the emotions running through the fifteen year olds body. He was about to be raped and there was nothing he could do to stop it; Gerard had made that perfectly clear the first night he was brought here. 

Back then, even though it wasn't that long ago in the grand scheme of things, Frank had been certain that he would've been found by the police or escaped himself before it got to the wedding night. That all seemed like so long ago now. Now that he had lost all hope of ever getting out of here. He felt completely empty inside and they'd only been married for a few hours.

Gerard opened the door to his room and watched as Frank's head sprung up to look at him in fear, then dropped back down again, refusing to acknowledge the Mafia boss.

"I see you made yourself comfortable" Gerard quipped, taking in Frank's state of undress. The boy just shrugged, still not looking at his husband. 

Gerard ignored this. "Get into bed sweetheart, lie down, it's been a long day."

Frank stared at him for a bit before complying, his muscles relaxing in relief as he sank into the mattress. 

Gerard leant over him and the fifteen year old felt sick with fright. "I can't wait to get inside you, baby."

That was it. Frank couldn't hold in his fright and despair any longer, he broke down in tears as Gerard straightened himself up again and began to undress.

"Shhh, don't cry baby boy" Gerard chimed absentmindedly. 

"Please don't do this Gerard, please. I'm only fifteen."

"Frank. Stop it." Gerard said sternly. His gentle, soft, caring manner from just two minutes ago had vanished. 

"You're married now, you're not a little boy anymore. You have duties you need to fulfill for your husband, and the sooner you realise and accept that, the easier this is going to be for you."

Frank was so shocked at the man's abrupt change of attitude he stopped crying for a minute. Gerard took advantage of this and crawled on top of him, yanking down the boy's boxers.

Frank felt his legs being spread apart and panicked again. He felt a finger tip nudge against his entrance and rapidly came to his senses, kicking Gerard straight in the thigh. 

The Mafia man was shocked at Frank's act of defence for a moment, before pulling his legs apart again, slightly rougher than before, and pushing his finger harshly into him as a form of punishment.

The boy cried out in pain. "Stop Gerard, it hurts please, I don't want this."

Gerard smirked. "You can cry all you want honey, it just turns me on even more." 

He pulled his finger out again and then added a second, pushing them both into Frank's painfully tight hole. The boys cries became more frantic as the agony flooded his body.

"Please stop it, please, please. I want to go home."

"What are you talking about baby, you are home." Gerard replied, pulling his fingers half out to push them back in again, stretching his husband.

"No, home to my family." 

"Oh, you wanna see your family again?" Gerard mocked innocence as Frank nodded.

"Too bad they don't wanna see you."

"What do you mean?" 

The older of the two smirked. "They've given up on you, Frank. Called off the search after a week. Everyone thinks you're dead." 

This was a blatant lie. The very opposite was in fact true; barely a day went by that Frank's missing person case wasn't on the news. It had been dubbed the most perplexing case of the century, and the boys picture was printed on every newspaper in town. Conspiracy theories were rife, each one wackier than the last and most pointing the finger at the boys parents. But Frank didn't need to know any of that.

"No... no, they wouldn't do that." Frank protested.

"Well they have done sweetheart." Gerard pulled both his fingers out and pushed his boxers down, freeing his painfully hard erection.

"No, no, no." Frank tried to wriggle away but Gerard was so strong he was able to hold him down with one hand. 

An ear piercing scream followed by a sob of despair signified Gerard pushing into him, penetrating his husband for the first time.

Frank wasn't an overly sexual teenager. Yes, on occasion he had masterbated, teenage hormones and all that, but he had never been interested in finding a partner or having sex, and sex wasn't something he had thought about on a regular basis. Going to Catholic school his upbringing had been somewhat sheltered and he didn't know an awful lot about the act; only that it felt good and made babies. Yet he knew this was wrong. So, so wrong. It didn't feel good at all, it felt like his insides were being ripped apart, and he hadn't consented to it. 

"Gerard, Gerard, it hurts so much please please I think you've torn something."

Gerard ignored him. The naive pleadings were adorable and he was overwhelmed with sexual pleasure as he penetrated further and further into the boy.

"Please stop, I feel can something coming out of me, I think...I think I'm bleeding Gerard please it's so painful I can't, no more Gerard please."

"Hush baby." The man said between pants, groans and moans. "It's, oh shit, it's nearly over now. You're doing so well, so good." 

Frank shook his head and cried out again.

"Ok baby, I'm gonna...I'm gonna speed up a little bit now. It'll hurt a bit more but it'll be over quicker sweetie, OK?"

"No please don't. No more pain I can't take it anymore it hurts too bad Gerard, PLEASE!"

He screamed again as Gerard picked up his pace slightly and the bed began to knock against the wall.

Frank was so disgusted. He had never felt so much pain in his life, he was sure he wouldn't be able to sit down or use the bathroom in the same way again. To add to his anguish, he could hear his husband - or abuser - either works, moaning above him. How was this man getting pleasure out of something that was causing him so much pain?

Gerard let out a loud groan and rested his sweaty forehead on Frank's chest as he came, filling up the boy with his semen. 

It was only as he detached himself from his young husband that he realised just how much damage he'd done. His whole rear end was covered in blood and it was beginning to drip onto the bedsheets.

"Oh dear, ok baby boy, it's alright I'm gonna clean you up, ok."

Frank was aware that Gerard must've stopped thrusting into him since the stabbing agony has ceased, but everything else seemed like a blur. He was tethering on the edge of counciousness, his throat sore from screaming and a dull ache spreading throughout his body.

"No please, not again, please!" He cried as he became aware of Gerard touching his hole again, and in his semi delirious state got confused.

"I'm just cleaning you up baby, it's ok."

The last thing Frank remembered before he blacked out was the sting of Gerard wiping his torn up opening with a cloth.

When he came back round again, Gerard was no longer cleaning him and was instead lying next to him looking very content, cuddling the boy close.

"Gerard...please don't make me do that again please I can't."

"I'm not going to make you do it again tonight, sugar. In time, of course we'll have sex again, but I'll give you a few days to recover from tonight before we go again. It won't be like that every time sweetie, it only hurt so much because you're a virgin."

"I'm tired" Was Frank's only response to him.

"Of course you are, it's been an eventful day. Just relax baby, I'm right here."

Gerard stroked across Frank's hair and forehead as the boy drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry if you now need therapy. I know that Gerard's personality is kinda all over the place in this one, there is a reason for that but it's kinda complicated so if you wanna know just tell me in the comments and I'll tell you or something idk. Also, if anything in this chapter seems like it's making light of or glorifying rape, please tell me and I'll take it out or something because that's honestly the last thing I want to do.  
> Lily <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't feature either Frank or Gerard whoops don't attack me. Please stick with it though because it's really important to a plot point that's coming up very soon. I won't spoil anymore ;-) Oh, and it's up a little later than I anticipated and I'm so sorry there's been such a long wait between the last couple of chapters, I'll try and get on top of that soon. TWO WEEKS TIME JUMP IN THIS ONE BY THE WAY  
> Lily <3

" _Mommy?"_

_Mrs Iero turned to face her little boy. He was just over three years old, and a bright young soul who she was sure would make her and her husband very proud once he reached school age._

_"Yes darling?"_

_"What do the pur-lees do?"_

_Frank's eyes were following a local police car that had just sped away from the station, sirens blaring._

_"Police, sweetheart." She corrected. "They do lots of things. Mostly though, they keep people safe and lock up bad people."_

_"Bad people?"_

_The woman hummed in response_

_"What sort of bad people?" The childhood innocence was evident as he looked up at her with those big hazel eyes. The eyes that had first attracted her husband to her all those years ago._

_"Well honey, some people are very ill in their minds and want to hurt people. Not many people though, you needn't ever be scared, but some people. It's the police's job to catch them doing bad things and lock them away in prison so they can't hurt anyone."_

_"Will anyone ever want to hurt me?_

_"Of course not, sweetheart. Mommy and daddy would never let that happen to you, and the police will always be around keeping you safe. There's nothing to worry about, I promise you."_

Linda Iero looked out of the window of her lost sons bedroom, the memory now becoming bitter sweet. The day was a cold one, rain was pouring from the grey clouds in heavy lashes and the wind was so strong it almost seemed that the trees surrounding the house would blow over.

She had been without her son, her only child, for a month now. One, painful month. It was tricky to think back to what her life had been like just four weeks previous, when there wasn't a media frenzy surrounding them at all times. When she wasn't tainted every day by an awful blog post or newspaper article attacking her family, accusing her and her husband of awful, disgusting things. When she had her gorgeous, bright, bubbly, happy, smart, polite, kind son by her side.

A month ago today they'd made a decision to go out for a meal at Frank's favourite pizza restaurant as a treat for his excellent grades. Everything was so perfect, so happy, so cheerful. To her, there was no sign that anything sinister was about to happen. That that would be the last evening she spent together with her child.

After that, everything seemed like a blur. They had left the restaurant like normal, Frank was quite content, and then there was an almighty scuffle behind her. When she turned around, her son was being forced into a black car.

The one question that had plagued Mrs Iero throughout the whole ordeal was simply, _why?_ Why would someone want to do that to Frank, a good, well behaved, polite young gentleman. He never got in any trouble, never fell in with the wrong crowds, knew better than to talk to strangers or get into any danger. So why had he been kidnapped like that?

Of course, that is assuming that it was a kidnapping. But what else could it be? Linda knew her son, he was happy, he wouldn't have willing got into a car and gone off to God-knows-where like that. She saw with her own eyes how he struggled against the two sinister figures, how his face was the very image of terror. There was no way on this earth that he was willing to get into that car.

And then there's the murder theory, that Mrs Iero flat out refused to accept. The police had informed both her and her husband that if a missing child isn't found within the first seventy two hours of their disappearance, the odds of them being found alive drastically go down. In addition, Frank was fifteen. That put him on the older end of the spectrum, and the older the child is the less likely kidnapper's are to keep them. But Linda knew that her son wasnt dead. How, she didn't know, but if Frank was dead she expected she would feel more empty than this. She felt tortured, tormented, agonised, yes, but not empty. She could still feel that her son was there, somewhere. She just didn't know where.

Yet despite all this, despite the mob of conspiracy theorists calling for their blood, the worst part of this long month of Frank's absence had been when his cuddly toy had been stolen.

The fact that someone had broken into their home undetected and taken Frank's most pride possession was simply sickening to his mother. The police said that it was most likely a malicious attack by a member of the public. Hurtful and annoying, but harmless in the long run and probably nothing to do with Frank at all. They had looked to prosecute, since it did class as a robbery after all, but had found no evidence.

This struck Linda Iero as very strange. Surely if it had just been a harmless member of the public they would have had very little criminal knowledge and therefore left behind some pretty substantial evidence, right? For there to be no evidence left at all suggests a highly criminal was at work here, and led her to believe that it was her sons kidnapper that had broken in.

She didn't know why whoever had taken her son would steal his beloved teddy bear, but she could guess. It was either A): Because they'd killed him, felt bad and wanted to send him off with his most prized possession (though she tried her best not to dwell on that option too much) B): They were keeping him there for some sick sexual fantasy and wanted to use his teddy to manipulate him into doing whatever obscene act they wanted from him, or C): The most desirable option, Frank was being held by someone who had a twisted idea of what love was, but loved him nonetheless and wanted to make him as comfortable as possible. She had put these ideas to the police, but they had dismissed them, looked at her in pity, and repeated their usual script of statistics for cases of missing teenagers Frank's age and how unlikely that all was.

"Mrs Iero?"

Linda jumped a mile when she heard the voice behind her. She had been lost in her own thoughts for nearly half an hour, but now there was a police officer here they might have news. She might be a step closer to finding out who had taken her son.

"Do you know anything else? Do you have anymore leads?"

"Um, no, I'm afraid." The officer began pacing around Frank's room nervously. He seemed to be tethering on the edge of saying something but holding himself back, like he had to choose his words carefully.

"Mrs Iero, you know we have to exercise every new clue we have, every lead that could, no matter how small, lead us to Frank's whereabouts. You understand that, right?"

"Yes of course." The woman replied, not without a slight hint of apprehension.

"And you are, I'm sure, aware of the feelings in the media surrounding this case?"

"y-yes I am"

"Believe me Mrs Iero, we want to find your son as much as you do. We have to consider every possible angle. That's why we have to do this."

"Do what?" Linda asked, though she felt she already knew the answer to that. She backed away from the police man subconsciously, her heart thumping in her chest.

"Linda Iero, I am arresting you on suspicion of involvement in the abduction Frank Iero."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just realised how short this chapter is I'm so sorry guys I promise I'll get my shit together soon.  
> Lily <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Rape, Violence, Severe Emotional Distress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know how last chapter I said that it was going to cause a big plot point in the story? Yeah, this is it. Trigger Warnings for pretty much everything here, stay safe guys  
> Lily <3

Gerard sat at the kitchen table on the lower floor of his multi-millon dollar mansion, a pile of golden, buttered toast situated to the side of him and the television playing in the background.

The past couple of weeks since he had been married to Frank had been indescribably wonderful. The fifteen year old was everything he had ever wanted in a husband; young, gorgeous, fertile and so cute. Gerard, who had a naturally high sex drive, had been struggling to restrain himself around the young boy. The poor thing was as soft of skin as he was of heart, and Gerard had learnt he had to be as gentle (yet controlling) as possible in the bedroom to avoid seriously hurting him.

Life wasn't without its challenges for the Mafia boss though. Running the gang gave him such a buzz, the adrenaline hormones that were released after being involved in a shoot out, turf war, capturing opposing gang members, murdering enemies or even narrowly escaping murder himself, we're addictive but exhausting. Most days after work when he came home he wanted nothing more than to cuddle up in bed with Frank and release some of that pent up sexual tension.

Frank would not be complicit.

Gerard wasn't sure how long it took until the brainwashing and manipulation started to kick in and Frank would be willing to do whatever he asked, but it certainly took longer than he was expecting. They'd been married two weeks now and know each other for a month and the boy was not closer to falling in love with him than he had been a month ago.

It was while he was pondering on this slight peculiarity that the twenty four year old saw something that caught his eye. Something about Frank.

"Well yes John, the nation certainly seems to be divided about this case, what do you think about this, were the police right to arrest Mr and Mrs Iero or should they have left the seemingly innocent parents to grieve while they invested in more significant leads"

Gerard's mouth hung open. How desperate must the police have been to be seen like they're doing something by the media to arrest the completely guiltless parents of a missing child? Moreover, how had they been able to justify it? The man was so shocked that he didn't hear Frank slip open the door and creep into the room, taking in all that was being said on TV.

"Well that's an interesting question Suzanne, you see, we in the media know that the police can't release every single detail about a case so we really can't ever know what's going on behind closed doors. In my opinion, I would say that I trust in the police force very much and if they saw substantial evidence to arrest the Iero's I will stand by them in that and say there's probably a lot going on in that case that we don't know about"

"YOU LIAR!" 

Gerard jumped out of his skin. He hadn't even heard Frank come in, let alone think him able of shouting like that. Yet here he was, chest rising with every labored angry breath, eyes misty with tears.

"Frank. Listen to me. You do not ever-"

"NO! You can shut up and listen to me for once! YOU TOLD ME MY PARENTS HAD GIVEN UP ON ME! YOU TOLD ME I'D NEVER EVEN BEEN IN THE NEWS TO MANIPULATE ME INTO FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU! BECAUSE OF YOU MY PARENTS ARE IN PRISON! I HATE YOU; I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU!"

"FRANK IERO-WAY SIT DOWN AND STOP SHOUTING RIGHT NOW!"

Gerard stood up over the small boy, towering over him in height and putting on his most dominant, manipulative voice. Frank curled in on himself and curled up in a ball, sobbing.

"Oh Frankie, baby. Come here."

Gerard knelt down next to him, trying to coax his husband into his arms. Frank just sat there in his little ball, completely unresponsive. 

"Frank?" 

He reached out to the boy but was met with an ear splitting screech and limbs flailing out everywhere, trying to kick at Gerard. The man was shocked. Frank had been pretty obedient up until that point. Clearly it was time to enforce some form of punishment.

"Right, Frank, that is enough. Come with me now or in will force you to."

Gerard was merely met with a glare from Frank.

"Fine then. You made your choice."

Gerard easily picked the boy up over one shoulder and began carrying him up the stairs.

"NO!" Frank screamed between sobs, kicking out and trying to wriggle away from under Gerard's arm. "No please let me go Gerard, PLEASE!" 

"No Frank, you made your choice. You do not ever talk to your husband like that, and you need to be punished to learn not to do it again."

Frank felt that familiar knot of terror form in his stomach. 

"Please don't hurt me Gerard. I'm really sorry, please. I'm scared." He admitted in a small voice.

"Frank, you knew my rules and yet chose to disobey them. That is unacceptable. You also broke one of your wedding vows, which I take very seriously. This won't go unpunished, no matter how sorry you are."

Frank just cried even more as they reached the top of the stairs. More than anything, he just wanted to go home to his parents. For one day in his life, he just wanted to live without the fear of being raped or abused by his husband. Was that really too much to ask? 

"I'm gonna shut you in here for a little while baby. I have to work today so I can't deal with you right now and I think you need some time to calm down." 

Gerard took in Frank's broken, sobbing form on the spare bed. He had locked the boy in the bedroom that he had used before they were married and was planning on keeping him in there until he had finished work and had enough time to make sure everything was done properly.

//

Frank was exhausted. Five hours had past since he had been locked in the spare bedroom and he'd spent most of that time crying. 

Now, however, his sorrow had turned to fear. He realised now he was foolish to act in the way he had done that morning. He had forgotten momentarily just who his husband was. The Italian-American Mafia boss who had killed more people than Frank had ever met, was incredibly sexist with very traditional beliefs about women and male "carriers" place in society, and just so happened to have kidnapped him and forced him into marriage. And he had yelled at him. God knows what was going to happen now.

Gerard clicked open the lock of the door and Frank scurried away to the back corner, trying to bide himself some more time before whatever was about to happen.

"Frankie, I can still see you beautiful."

The man chuckled. Frank was slightly comforted by the fact that he sounded quite friendly in his tone and was using pet names. He crawled out from the corner slightly and scuttled over to him, still a little wary.

"That's it gorgeous, come here." 

When Frank was close enough, Gerard bent down to him.

"You know what I told you before we got married don't you? Your place in marriage is below me. You obey me, you respect me, and you love me as I love you. Only you haven't been doing any of that recently, have you?"

Frank shook his head hesitantly. 

"I'm really sorry Gerard, I promise I won't ever shout at you again."

Gerard stroked a hand through the boys hair. 

"I know you won't angel. But I still have to punish you for doing it in the first place, understand? You see the thing is, I don't think you know that your place is under me, do you?"

"I-I do"

"Really, because you haven't been acting like it. I think I gotta teach you."

Gerard stood up and unbuttoned his trousers, standing there in just his boxers.

"Get naked for me Frankie" He ordered. Frank looked slightly dubious.

"Come on Frank, be a good boy. Do as you're told."

Frank shakily removed all clothing bar his boxers, and sat there humiliated. The front of Gerard's boxers looked slightly more prominent than usual.

"Sit up on your knees sweetheart, that's it." 

Frank got into position, and when he looked up he was met with Gerard's naked, semi-erect penis in front of his lips. His hazel eyes widened, not knowing how to respond to this situation or what was expected of him. Gerard laughed fondly.

"You've gotta suck it baby boy. Just like a lollipop or a candy cane."

Frank couldn't think of anything more repulsive than having a grown mans private part in his mouth, yet he parted his lips slightly in fear of the consequences if he didn't.

Gerard sighed in pleasure above him. "That's it baby boy, doing so well. Use your tongue a bit, oh fuck, that's it."

Frank gagged slightly as he felt the member grow in his mouth. He didn't know what was happening or if this was another form of sex or something, but he'd never heard of anyone sucking on people's privates before. It was disgusting.

"Ok Frank that's...that's enough." Gerard pulled his fully hard dick out of Frank's mouth and ordered Frank to turn around and get on his hands and knees. The boy complied.

Gerard pulled down his boxers, relishing in the sight of the fifteen year olds cute little ass. 

"Gerard, what are you going to do?" Frank asked. The fear in his voice was inadmissible.

"It's alright baby. I'm teaching you your place."

"Not the sex stuff, please Gerard it hurts!"

Gerard shushed him and placed his lips on the back of the boys ear, kissing his jawline and down his neck as he pushed in.

Frank cried out as he was violated. His "punishment" would last most of the night, and when he woke up in the morning his legs were plastered together with blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the summer so hopefully now I'll be able to update more. I love writing this story but I'm such a procrastinator and I'm sorry for that guys   
> Lily <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Gerard find out the sex of Mikey and Alicia's baby, leading to a conversation about Mafia traditions and values. Gerard makes a discovery later that day that puts Frank in a lot of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this may be my favourite chapter so far. Enjoy.  
> Lily <3

Things were getting better. Slowly.

Frank hadn't fully settled in yet, but Gerard wasn't expecting that so soon anyway. For the moment, he was content with the fact that Frank would come to his office in the evening occasionally when he was bored or lonely and the pair would chat until the boy's eyes started drooping and they both started yawning. They would talk for hours about each others upbringing, family life and childhood, each finding the other fascinating. It was a small victory, but a victory nonetheless. At least now he was acknowledging that Gerard actually exists as opposed to a few weeks before where he would give the Mafia boss the silent treatment and not talk to him unless it was absolutely necessary. 

Sex was still a battle, as was anything that reminded Frank of the fact that the two were actually married or that he had been kidnapped, but on the whole he was doing well. Gerard thought they were right on course to have him completely broken in in about a years time, which was what he was aiming for. 

They weren't the only couple in Gerard's branch of the Mafia that were doing well. Christa and Ray were enjoying a quiet, reserved life together, and as Ray was one of Gerard's most trusted henchmen, Christa and Frank had had the opportunity to get to know each other very well and had become firm friends.

Jenna and Tyler were also enjoying life. The couple had had an arranged marriage five years ago, and while it had been an adjustment for both of them at first, they now both greatly enjoyed each others company and when asked, would definitely describe themselves as being "in love."

Mikey and Alicia however, were the epitome of perfection in the Mafia world. They had only been married four months longer than Frank and Gerard had, and within two months of marriage Alicia had been fully broken, brainwashed and manipulated, and had fallen pregnant just a short while later. The perfect Mafia wife. 

They were the reason Frank and Gerard where both sat around the phone in their living room, waiting with baited breath for it to ring. Mikey and Alicia had attended an ultrasound earlier to find out the sex of their baby and both had promised that Gerard and Frank would be the first to know. Frank was sure that they were having a boy whilst Gerard had said that he refused to place any bets because that way he wouldn't have to face the embarrassment of loosing to a fifteen year old child, which had made Frank chuckle. 

The boy softly smiled as he remembered it, although he had had to bite his tongue as he had been tempted to point out that if Gerard hadn't decided to marry an underaged child he wouldn't have to worry about that. 

Just as Frank was thinking that, the phone rang, nearly sending him into cardiac arrest. Gerard's hand shot out quickly to answer it.

"Hello Mikey?" He asked. There was some chatter on the other end of the line and Frank noticed Gerard's grin become slightly fixed. "Congratulations! That's wonderful!" More chatter. "And is everything OK with Alicia and the baby, no health problems? Good, good that's amazing news! Yes, yes I understand you must be very busy. thank you for telling us!" Gerard hung up and Frank jumped on him. 

"What is it, what is it, what is it, tell me tell me tell me tell me!"

Gerard chuckled. "Calm down sweetheart."

"Please tell me Gerard!" 

"They're having a boy."

Frank squealed with delight. "I told you it was a boy didn't I?"

"You sure did darling."

Once Frank had settled down, he took in Gerard's demeanour. His tone was pretty flat, and while he had been smiling and telling his brother he was pleased for him, his eyes told a different story. 

"Why are you sad?" He asked.

"I'm not sad sweetheart. Just...a bit disappointed, that's all."

"Why?" 

Gerard looked into the innocent hazel eyes of his young husband and pondered upon his reply. 

"There are some people in my family who are traditional, more traditional than me would you believe, who think that because of my sexuality, Mikey should be leader of the gang and not me, despite me being older. The introduction of the male carrier gene helped because now we can have children together and keep it in my bloodline, but some people still think it's unnatural. Mikey is seen as perfection as it is, he broke Alicia in a matter of months for God's sake, I've never even heard of that before -"

Frank winced slightly at the harsh phrasing.

"She got pregnant really quick. And now they're having a boy. Which means I'm going to get it rubbed into my face again about how perfect my brother is and how inadequate I am. Fucking great."

"I'm sorry Gerard." Frank muttered softly.

"It's alright little one, it's not your fault."

"I'm not little." Frank groaned. 

"mmm you are. My little one." Gerard ran his nose down Frank's neck and kissed at the base. Frank tried to hide his discomfort. 

They both sat there for a little while longer, deep in thought. 

"You know what else this means, sweetie?"

Frank shook his head.

The twenty four year old hummed. "It means that if we have a girl, or lots of girls since I plan on having more than one child with you, basically if we don't have a son, the whole Mafia bloodline will go to this child. Our nephew. Crazy thought."

"Wouldn't it just go to our eldest daughter?" Frank inquired.

"No, women can't even be in it let alone run the whole thing. It's for biological reasons, we need our women to be safe at home with our children, continuing the bloodline. They can't be doing that if they're out getting themselves killed as well. The whole thing would stop."

"Can male carriers lead?"

"Not if they're gay. If they're straight they can marry a woman, have a baby with her and no one would know any better. If they were gay however, it's almost certain that they would be the one getting pregnant. That's not an ideal situation to be in when you're a Mafia boss."

Frank nodded and rubbed at his eyes. They'd been waiting for Mikey to call all day long and, believe it or not, it was rather tiring waiting for something to happen all day. There was also the fact that the boy had had very little sleep the last few nights. 

"You're tired." Gerard said. Frank nodded. 

"Come on, let's go up to bed."

//

It was about an hour later, whilst Frank was trying to get to sleep, that he remembered it with a jolt. He hadn't taken his birth control pills, and he had to take them at the same time every day or they wouldn't be as effective. Shit...

He decided to take one then anyway. Yes it wouldn't be at the right time, but it was better than nothing, and missing one pill wasn't going to get him pregnant, was it? Was it? He was really freaking out now. Gerard had told him that using any kind of birth control was wrong now as he wanted a baby asap, and starting while Frank is young increased the chances of having a big family like he wanted, but Frank was scared. He was fifteen years old and only just. Surely it couldn't be healthy to start having loads of babies at his age? 

He must have been making a lot of noise because Gerard woke up and turned the light on. He froze up.

"Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just looking for my teddy." He gabbled out quickly. 

"Well it's not going to be in your drawer is it? Look it's right here on your pillow. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes I'm sure. Thank you for finding my teddy."

"Tell me the truth please Frank. Why were you looking in your drawer?"

"I told you why! Can we just go back to sleep now?" Frank whined.

Gerard eyed him suspiciously. He leant over him and opened the drawer he'd just been rummaging in, pulling out Frank's birth control pills.

"What are these for? Are you sick baby? Why didn't you tell me, I would've taken you to my doctor personally. He's one of the best in the country."

"I'm not sick Gerard. They're birth control pills." 

Gerard audibly sucked in a breath.

"Please don't hurt me, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, I was just really scared. I'm only fifteen, I'm too young to have children yet. And apparently giving birth is really painful and things go wrong really easily. I don't want to die!"

The mafia boss sighed. "It's alright baby, I'm not going to hurt you. I don't think you did that to upset me, or out of disrespect for me and my family, I think you did it because you're scared. You're right, you're only fifteen. Sometimes I think you're older than you really are, but you're only a child. Hitting you isn't the best way to deal with this issue, no, I think you need to be taught like children growing up in our culture are. You've been brainwashed by mainstream media into thinking that babies are hard work and a burden, and we need to reverse that and teach you the truth that children are wonderful blessings and essential for our future. After all, you have spent your whole life in very mainstream society, it's only natural you've absorbed some of their lies. Yes."

Gerard nodded for emphasis. "That's what we'll do. I'll call the tutor in the morning and get you started with lessons on Monday. In the meantime, throw out those horrible pills and we'll forget this ever happen, ok?"

Frank let himself be pulled into Gerard's side for a cuddle and squinted as the light was flickered out. He was still in shock that he hadn't been hit or raped, but he tried not to think about it too much and let himself drift off to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried to post this yesterday but this site screwed me over so much that i couldn't be bothered to carry on after that, so I'm updating today. Also, and yes I know I say this every time, but I am working on getting an updating schedule. I think every two weeks should be manageable. Who knows with me though, but I will try my best on that one, I promise. The really heavy brainwashing and manipulation and stuff will start next chapter.  
> Lily <3


End file.
